


Жизнь Тони била ключом

by pino_cchio



Series: В жизни Тони Старка [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Тони Старка сосуществовали Машины и люди. Или Люди и машины. Или не сосуществовали, а друг друга терпели. Едва держали себя в руках, друг с другом смирялись и друг до друга снисходили. И не то чтобы Машины могли терпеть, держать себя в руках, смиряться и снисходить. И не то чтобы Люди порой были лучше, а сам Тони уверен, какое из слов писать с заглавной буквы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жизнь Тони била ключом

**Author's Note:**

> мувиверсный Тони в наличии.  
> беспорядочное переплетение канонных и кинонных закидонов героев.

Гаечным. По голове.

И на самом деле в этом не было ничего драматического, страшного, удивительного или заслуживающего пристального внимания, потому как он имел полезную по своей сути привычку вырывать этот самый ключ у злодейки Судьбы из рук и бить в ответ. Как с законом Архимеда, только вместо безликого тела — Тони, а вода — притянутая за уши метафора той фееричной херни, что с завидным постоянством случается с ним с тех самых пор, как первым его словом оказался «распредвал».

Ведь Тони заговорил рано, громко, и всё сразу как-то пошло под откос. Или понеслось с первой космической вертикально вверх — тут с чьей точки зрения посмотреть.

Лично он считал, что кресло генерального директора самой большой в мире оружейной компании в двадцать один год — это достижение. Само свалившееся ему в руки, верно; но суть была не в том, чтобы с разбега в него плюхнуться, закинуть ногу на ногу и ждать у моря погоды или у мира войны, а на троне удержаться. И Тони не просто удержался, он разработал сорок три новые позиции и за год на должности гендиректора получил двенадцать государственных заказов сверх тех, что уже были у Старк Индастриз благодаря Говарду.

Это немало. Это, чёрт возьми, грандиозный успех, и…

— …таблоиды могут подавиться всем тем низкопробным дерьмом, что они публикуют, лишь бы продержать свои малоформатные газетёнки на плаву, но это _я_ выведу фирму на мировую арену! — рычит Старк, отбрасывая очередной шедевр Дейли Бьюгл в мусорное ведро.

— Тони, — еле слышно шепчет Обадайя и коротко улыбается отшатнувшемуся от взбешённого директора бухгалтеру.

Тот нервно дёргает уголками губ в ответ, роняет гигантскую стопку бумаг из рук и спотыкается о цветочный горшок. Судя по стону, лодыжку он вывихнул, судя по грохоту после — вслед за ним упала и картина со стены.

— Прости, — со слабым намёком на покаяние в голосе отзывается Тони и поправляет осточертевшую бабочку. — Ненавижу вечеринки.

— Это не вечеринка. — Стейн ещё раз бегло осматривает младшего Старка с ног до головы, стряхивает с пиджака несуществующие пылинки, опускает руки на плечи и коротко сжимает. — Это торжественное мероприятие по случаю года в кресле генерального директора. Там сейчас весь совет директоров, по представителю с каждого филиала Старк Индастриз из девяти стран мира, весь наш военпром, верхушка Пентагона и пять десятков репортёров. Поэтому…

— Корпоратократ Старк, — мечтательно тянет Тони, огибает Стейна и толкает двери в конференц-зал. — Мне нравится.

— Тони. — Обадайя нагоняет его и приобнимает за плечо — сокрушительные аплодисменты тут же бьют по ушам, а глаза режут вспышки десятков фотокамер. — Ты речь читал?

— М-м. — Старк склоняется над рукой достопочтенной леди в ярко-алом платье и очаровательно улыбается. — Я решил, что это тост.

— Тони, сейчас нельзя…

— Оби. — Старк оборачивается возле самой трибуны, оглядывает всю толпу приглашённых за спиной лучшего друга отца, наставника и едва ли не единственного, кто замечал наследника многомиллиардной корпорации даже тогда, когда тот стоял в тени Говарда, и утомлённо, но радостно улыбается. — Я справлюсь.

Ободряюще стучит Обадайю по плечу и быстро взбирается по ступенькам на трибуну. Разворачивает вчетверо сложенную речь с пообтрёпанными краями и пятнами из-под кофе, — Обадайя оставил её прямо возле кофеварки, чтобы Старк наверняка обратил внимание, — ещё раз пробегается глазами по мелкому, педантично ровному почерку опекуна, дожидается, пока стихнут аплодисменты, а вспышки перестанут слепить глаза, и показывает непрезентабельно выглядящий лист гостям.

— Обадайя написал мне речь, — вместо приветствия говорит он, и в зале тут же воцаряется идеальная тишина. — Шесть абзацев благодарностей, похвалы и краткое изложение финансового отчёта на десерт — Фрэнсис, тебе бы следовало у него поучиться, — беззлобно поддевает Тони финансового директора, и по залу прокатываются негромкие смешки. — Обадайя написал мне прекрасную речь, и я, честное слово, сам собой горд, но дело в том, что речь сегодня не обо мне в кресле главы Старк Индастриз, не об Обадайе Стейне, как о человеке, что поддержал меня тогда, когда поддерживать было некому и даже не о тех прекрасных малышках, что сейчас стерегут наши границы с земли, воды и космоса.

Генерал Гамильтон одобрительно фыркает, Тони облокачивается о трибуну и смотрит куда-то мимо объективов камер, едва видных глаз совета директоров, военных и политиков.

— Речь сегодня пойдёт о печатной плате. Я сконструировал свою первую, когда мне было четыре, и сейчас я часами могу распинаться о том, как рисовал разводку платы, подготавливал фольгированный стеклотекстолит, выбирал между ножовкой и ножницами… Могу долго рассказывать о том, как мне понравилось наносить топографический рисунок, о том, что травление с химической точки зрения, разумеется, было делом захватывающим, но с практической — небывало скучным, а монтаж радиодеталей, напротив, привёл меня в чистый восторг.

В голосе Старка звучит неподдельная радость, а на губах светится искренняя, доселе ещё ни разу не пойманная папарацци, улыбка. Непроизвольно, зеркалом отражается на лицах приглашённых, и это как раз то, за что ему годами прощают все и всё. Не всегда все и не совсем всё, ладно.

Но иногда достаточно посмотреть в эти глаза, и скрытая за словами издёвка становится обидной лишь в том случае, если сам Старк хочет, чтобы она таковой была.

— Я мог бы говорить об этом часами, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что плату звали Блинчиком, — признаётся Тони, и зал отвечает негромким смехом. — Она была эстетически прекрасна и совершенно мне не нужна, но я от всей души восторгался работой отца и старался быть всячески на него похожим. Чуть позже, вечером, когда я рассказал родителям о плате, отец отвлёкся от работы, посмотрел на меня, и наградой за свою первую работу мне стала не похвала. — Обадайя напрягается и еле заметно подаётся вперёд, выходя из тени и тщетно пытаясь обратить на себя внимание — не время и не место выставлять на показ детские обиды. — А интерес, — заканчивает Старк-младший, и сковавший Стейна ужас отступает.

Тони разжимает стиснутые на трибуне ладони и делает шаг назад, неосознанно пытаясь спрятаться от направленных на него софитов. Улыбка сходит с глаз и намертво приклеивается к губам. Широкая, сверкающая, победная — неискренняя. Тони Старк врёт, никогда не краснеет и точно знает, что делает.

— Высшая оценка по шкале Говарда Старка. — Отвешивает шутовской поклон и выходит из-за трибуны. — Развлекайтесь!

Еле заметно вздрогнув под шквалом аплодисментов, Старк тонет во внимании бросившейся к нему толпы, наугад жмёт руки, бросается комплиментами и щедро одаривает репортёров сенсациями и громкими заголовками.

Празднование плавно перетекает из актового зала в банкетный, журналисты остаются за плотно запертыми дверьми, а Обадайя подходит к Тони. Тот сжимает в ладони стакан с виски, напряжённо вглядывается в толпу и выглядит так, словно вот-вот бросится с обрыва в каньон.

— Хорошо сказано, — аккуратно замечает Стейн и мысленно переводит дух — сорвавшийся с губ Тони смешок назвать довольным язык не поворачивается. Говорить с таким Тони — всё равно что ходить по минному полю: один неверный шаг и ни одной живой души в радиусе мили.

Старк зло кривится и отворачивается от зала.

Названная Блинчиком плата была эстетически прекрасна и совершенно ему не нужна, но четырёхлетний Тони искренне восторгался работой отца, старался быть всячески на него похожим и учился с поразительной, — феноменальной, _устрашающей_ , — скоростью.

Но подвох обнаружился чуть позже. Когда Тони с весёлым безумием в глазах и недетским, почти нездоровым энтузиазмом, принялся рассказывать родителям о том, в чём преимущество ножовки перед ножницами и чем отличается водный раствор хлорного железа от водного раствора медного купороса. Мария Старк схватилась за сердце и заплакала.

Говард же поднял взгляд от крошечного механизма у себя в руках, с которым, как заметил Тони, не расставался всю последнюю неделю, скользнул взглядом по замершей напротив фигуры сына с некоторым удивлением, словно впервые замечая в доме кого-то кроме себя и жены, и замер.

Не то чтобы Тони всерьёз рассчитывал на похвалу, хотя, положа руку на сердце, эту надежду четырёхлетнему ребёнку простить было можно.

Нет.

Хотя бы любопытство. Выставленный на показ СМИ, надуманный интерес, пусть даже без намёка на симпатию, хоть что-то, что позволило бы Тони думать, будто он для отца не пустое место, и…

И, в общем-то, так оно и вышло.

— Знаешь, что на самом деле было в глазах отца в тот вечер? — спрашивает Тони, залпом осушая стакан.

Обадайя знал. Четырёхлетний Тони тоже. Почему именно так, Старк-младший понимает лишь сейчас. Оборачивается к миру у своих ног, вспоминает цифры финансовых отчётов, вспышки фотокамер, заголовки газет, подписи генералов на договорах и очереди претендентов на работу в Старк Индастриз и понимает.

— Там был страх. — Отставляет в сторону пустой стакан и с широкой улыбкой на губах шагает к гостям. — Страх забвения.

* * *

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

— А когда у Говарда случился первый Блинчик?

— Съедобный — в двадцать три, ранним мартовским утром, румяный с шоколадом и мёдом, сэр. Что касается печатных плат — подобных данных у меня нет. Если Говард Старк и вёл дневники, то оцифрованными копиями я не располагаю.

— Ну, разумеется. А откуда ты… А, ясно. Это шутка.

— Тонко подмечено, сэр.

— Ты крут, Джей.

— Спасибо, сэр.

* * *

Первым воспоминанием Тони об отце, если бы он когда-нибудь вздумал разобраться в себе (чем он, конечно же, никогда не занимался, ведь ностальгия — последнее, в чём можно было обвинить Энтони Старка, а биологические системы нелинейны и ему не подвластны), оказалась бы размытая картинка с дымом, копотью, осколками битого стекла, причитающей мамой и громкими ругательствами. Говард вообще сквернословил редко, но с большим упоением, всё больше, когда никто не слышал и когда был чуточку пьян. Под первым подразумевалось «никто, кроме Тони» — тот в те времена хвостиком бегал за отцом, под вторым — реже, чем просто редко, потому как к алкоголю Говард был абсолютно равнодушен и если и пил, то только компании ради.

Первым воспоминанием Тони об отце был взрыв в его мастерской. Был бы, если б Тони действительно решил разобраться. Вторым, если бы он подобным страдал, стал Ульфрик.

В шесть Тони собирает двигатель, подслушивает разговор мамы и доктора Мастерса, не впервые слышит о Капитане Америка, но вдруг обращает на это внимание и начинает подозревать, что, вероятно, с людьми у него всё складывается не так здорово, как с блоком цилиндров.

Доктора Эдвина Мастерса Тони помнил столько же, сколько и себя, и нельзя сказать, что он сомневался в его квалификации, добрых намерениях и, уж тем более, в его довольстве своей заработной платой. 

Квалификация могла быть только высокой, в противном случае Говард попросту не пустил бы его на порог, добрые намерения, чисто теоретически, прилагались к добрым глазам, а денег он получал всяко достаточно — не мог не получать, он работал на Старков.

Тем не менее, когда он слышит, как мама негромко интересуется, нормально ли, что ребёнок шести лет проводит больше времени в гараже, чем с ровесниками во дворе, и стоит ли беспокоиться, если чадо всерьёз, без шуток и с толком рассуждает о кривошипно-шатунном механизме, он сначала негодует, а потом злится.

Негодует, потому что кривошипно-шатунный механизм он освоил ещё в прошлом году — давно не новость. Сейчас он может разобрать и заново собрать телевизор, и ему всё ещё неясно, как в доме об этом может хоть кто-то не знать.

А злится, потому что из ответа доктора Мастерса следует, что ребёнок, несомненно, гений, интеллект «юного Энтони» выше, чем тот когда-либо встречал в своей практике, а темпы развития не могут не удивлять, но как подобное скажется на личности, чем аукнется Ум в будущем и какова цена Гения — этого Мастерс сказать не может.

Вундеркинды часто не отличаются психической стабильностью — стоит доктору это сказать, и Старк всерьёз сомневается и в его квалификации, и в добрых намерениях, и в оправданности огромного оклада. Потому как, серьёзно, Эдвин Мастерс редкий дурак.

Так думает Тони и по-быстрому ретируется в гараж, в своё потайное место, дабы снова уединиться с горой награбленного у отца металлолома.

Блок цилиндров, поршневая группа, коленчатый и распределительный валы, клапаны и передаточные звенья: толкатели, штанги, коромысла. От газораспределительного механизма зависит, сколько топливно-воздушной смеси поступит в цилиндры, и в какой момент это произойдёт — Тони в предвкушении прикусывает губу, в ушах шумит от восторга, сердце бьётся часто-часто, словно конструирует он не машинный двигатель, а свой собственный, загрудинный, а волосы липнут ко лбу.

Тони изменяет форму профиля кулачков, увеличивает мощность, устанавливает впускную систему и топливный насос и подключает старый добрый карбюратор.

Глушитель громкий, и Тони не сразу замечает, что в гараже он уже не один. На пороге стоит отец, смотрит на сына свысока и немного зло. Злость, словно в зеркале, отражается в глазах Тони, преумножается во сто крат и в глазах ребёнка выглядит особенно дико — маленький Старк притворяться ещё не умеет.

Маленький Старк похож на ощерившегося тигрёнка, что вот-вот выпустит когти и с яростным рёвом бросится защищать себя и урчащий двигатель за спиной, и это…

Стоп, урчащий?..

Звук только что запущенного двигателя неожиданно меняется и теперь действительно напоминает скорее кошачье мурлыканье, нежели грозный рёв, и это не может не настораживать. Злость проходит так же быстро, как и появилась, Тони почти забывает о Говарде на пороге и всем своим естеством обращается к двигателю. Вероятней всего, проблема в впускной системе, но с той же долей вероятности…

— Ульфрик, — выдаёт он и кивает сам себе.

— Что? — не понимает Старк-старший, и обрати Тони сейчас на это внимание, он бы засчитал это за свою победу — не то чтобы разговор, Говард просто переспросил, но кому какое дело.

— Назову его Ульфриком, — поясняет Тони и глушит двигатель, дабы исправить поломку.

Несколько ловких движений, и металлическое детище снова грозно рычит, а младший Старк собирается сказать, что «Ульфрик», потому как двигатель издаёт звуки, похожие на дурацкое имя, но…

Говарда в гараже уже нет.

Тони крутит в руках маленькую отвёртку — подарок Оби на прошлое Рождество — и проговаривает про себя эхом отдающееся в доме «вундеркинд», «чудо-мальчик» и «гений», повторяет несколько раз, и думает, что в этом что-то есть.

Ну, к примеру, именно из-за этого он, вероятно, думает, что было бы здорово, если б Ульфрик мог не мурлыкать — разговаривать.

* * *

— Джарвис, какого?..

— Гибридная установка, три и восемь литра, модель 5А, сэр.

— Сотри к чертям. Сейчас же.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Ульфрик дебильное имя.

— Как скажете, сэр.

* * *

На седьмой день рождения Обадайя дарит Тони макет Ferrari 625 TRC Spider пятьдесят седьмого года. Этому подарку Тони искренне рад — его можно потрогать, он красиво смотрится в уже приличной коллекции макетов и, хотя, вероятно, не имеет такой практической ценности, как несколько отцовских миллионов, что каждый год переводятся на его счёт, душу греет куда больше.

Потому что отвечает нескромному старковскому «хочу», его же любви ко всему прекрасному, яркому и кричащему.

Потому что у крохотной сестрёнки одной из самых редких машин в мире под капотом скрывается один из самых маленьких двенадцатицилиндровых двигателей, развивающий мощность в триста двадцать лошадиных сил.

Потому что Тони нравится слово «самый», и он уверен — когда-нибудь всё «самое» будет выходить только из его рук.

Будь он соотносимых с макетом размеров, машина бы после необходимой доработки и знакомства с Ульфриком, конечно, оказалась вполне работоспособна, но уж коли это не так и сесть за руль макета он не может…

Ничто не мешает ей стать роботоспособной.

Это последнее по списку, но отнюдь не по значимости. Это вызов. Это само по себе плохо, и когда Оби видит, как загораются глаза младшего Старка, то непроизвольно тянется обратно за подарком. Не то чтобы он всерьёз планировал отнять у ребёнка только что подаренную игрушку. Разумеется, нет. Но, коснувшись раскалённого чайника, руку одёргиваешь непроизвольно — так и тут. Он купил чайник, Тони зажёг огонь. А в доме больше сотни гостей и _Боже помилуй!_ Обадайя не отличается набожностью от слова совсем, но обратиться больше не к кому.

Тихое, ненавязчивое жужжание посреди зала никто сначала даже и не замечает. Сливки всего мирового сообщества под предлогом дня рождения юного Тони Старка обсуждают оружие, политику, экономику, чёрные рынки, браки состоявшиеся, браки распавшиеся, любовниц, любовников, детей, внуков… Дамы, давя жеманные улыбки и томно стреляя глазками в сторону своих подвыпивших кавалеров, делятся свежими сплетнями, бросаются фальшивыми комплиментами и завуалированными оскорблениями. Господа, держа сигару в одной руке, стакан в другой, плетут из красивых слов некрасивое кружево, пытаясь ненароком выведать у старшего Старка подробности его работы, бесятся, завидев мелькнувшую на тонких губах усмешку, рвут нитки, достают следующий клубок и начинают вновь.

Под потолком висит сигаретный дым, пахнет дорогим парфюмом и алкоголем. Никто не замечает мелькнувшую в дверном проёме тёмную вихрастую макушку. Номинальный виновник торжества присаживается у порога, дабы пышные платья не загораживали обзор, сжимает в руках жуткого вида пульт управления и прикусывает кончик языка.

Феррари жужжит мягко, легко лавирует между туфель и ботинок, с радостным скрипом поворачивает по деревянному паркету и едва уворачивается от чьего-то каблука — Тони дёргает джойстик, машина издаёт протестующий рёв, и женщина, едва не погубившая его творение, опускает взгляд вниз.

Истерично вскрикивает, отчего и без того радостно-возбуждённое настроение Тони стремительно взлетает к отметке «великолепное» — вслед за ней так же испуганно ахают все прочие дамы, резко подбирают подолы и отпрыгивают в сторону.

Феррари напоказ крутится вокруг своей оси, затем резко тормозит и с поразительной скоростью несётся к противоположной стене. Тони тихонько смеётся, почти припав к полу, по-прежнему невидимый, и едва успевает дать по тормозам, прежде чем теперь уже роботоспособный подарок Обадайи врежется в отцовские ботинки.

— Тони! — громко восклицает мама, и, отставив бокал шампанского, идёт к нему.

Качает головой, с опаской оглядываясь на мужа, присаживается возле сына на корточки и пытается осторожно вытащить из его рук пульт с торчащими во все стороны антеннами — времени на дизайн было мало, а когда ещё дома будет такое же количество людей для первого испытания опытного образца «Бонни-1».

Пульт Тони не отдаёт, и Мария сдаётся — не при гостях. Говард опускает взгляд на машинку у своих ног, затем смотрит на сына, и с такого расстояния Тони не столько не может понять — зло, расстроенно или брезгливо, — сколько не хочет.

Ему всё равно. Тянет губы в широкой, неискренней улыбке и вновь жмёт на джойстик. Бонни-1 маневрирует по паркету, притормаживает у ног своего владельца и, рыкнув чуть громче, удаляется вслед за ним и Марией прочь.

— Любопытно, — тянет Ник Фьюри, стоя по правое плечо от Говарда.

— Не вздумай, — сквозь зубы цедит Старк-старший, и Фьюри не спорит и не уточняет, чего именно делать нельзя — слишком молод пока и слишком незначительна его роль в ЩИТе на фоне роли Говарда Старка.

— Любопытно, — словно эхо повторяет Обадайя.

Но его, к сожалению, не слышит никто.

Через месяц Тони отправляют в школу-интернат. Он берёт с собой Блинчика, Бонни и Отвёртку — Ульфрика под кроватью разместить не разрешили, и тот остаётся в отцовском гараже.

А самого Говарда Тони в следующий раз видит только через два года.

* * *

— Сколько?

— Шесть с половиной миллионов, сэр.

— Хочу.

* * *

Школа-интернат, в которую отдают Тони, безусловно, самая лучшая в стране. Фамилия Старк действует на директора как щёлочь на сульфат железа, Тони отмечает сей любопытный факт и пользуется им все последующие два года.

Пользуется и искренне недоумевает — если Говард хотел таким образом удержать сына от пагубного пристрастия к изобретательству, то не стоило отправлять его туда, где есть электричество, огромная библиотека и слабохарактерный директор. А тот не в силах отказать даже тогда, когда юный Тони просит у него моток медной проволоки и свинцовый аккумулятор.

Через день двери в его комнату открываются автоматически, свет зажигается по хлопку, а по полу бегают два близнеца — Би и Ди. Они — бывший будильник, фонарик и три игрушечные машинки. Подбирают с пола носки, разбросанные ручки, куски проволоки, нечаянно обронённые иголки и стружку из-под сточенных карандашей.

А когда на одном из уроков физики учитель с трепетом и восторгом сообщает, что в следующий раз они будут собирать радио, Тони встаёт из-за парты и, демонстративно хлопнув дверью, выходит из класса.

После суток гробового молчания приносит готовое радио. Настраивает частоту и на весь класс проигрывает с десяток сообщений Пентагона. Никто почему-то не смеётся.

* * *

— Старк, какого чёрта?! Держи свои виртуальные лапищи…

— Джарвис, без звука.

— Считаю нужным напомнить, сэр, что вы пятый раз за неделю взламываете сервер ЩИТа.

— Ох, не возводи меня на пьедестал. Они уже переписали код?

— Да, сэр. Также на одной из подплатформ ЩИТа появился новый протокол на случай, если вы переметнётесь на сторону зла.

— Так и называется?

— Так и называется.

— Работай, Джей.

— Уже, сэр.

* * *

Следующий его разговор с отцом происходит уже в Массачусетском Технологическом, и в этот раз Тони совершенно точно, без всяких «но» и «если» ничего не ждёт. Потому как Говард, очевидно, хотел от своего сына чего-то иного.

Во всяком случае, не гения. Это уж точно.

Будь оно так, Старк-старший захлёбывался бы счастьем, как ректор МИТа, ведь университет в четырнадцать — это уже что-то. Это много круче платы в четыре, двигателя в шесть и чёртовой тучи роботов. Это круче, чем революция в микроэлектронике, не выходя из отцовского гаража, круче, чем…

В общем, да. Если бы Говард Старк хотел видеть сына гением, проблем бы не было вовсе.

Он же добивается чего-то прямо противоположного, потому в разгар его пламенной речи, прежде, чем тот окончательно перейдёт на личности и скажет что-нибудь непоправимое, Тони хмурится, склоняет голову к плечу и вдруг спрашивает:

— А ЩИТ знает, что ты подворовываешь из Ваканды вибраниум, или это сольный проект?

Дверь за Говардом закрывается раньше, чем Тони заканчивает вопрос. Он понятия не имеет, что за ЩИТ, на черта отцу вибраниум, и уж тем более не собирается обсуждать это с кем-либо, кроме него самого.

Тони кто угодно, только не предатель.

* * *

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я слишком зациклен на отце, да?

— …

— Джарвис, почему ты молчишь?

— Счёл вопрос риторическим, сэр.

* * *

Завещание Говарда Старка отличается не свойственной Говарду лаконичностью. В нём он оставляет всё сыну, самого Тони — Стейну и ограничивается всего одной личной просьбой.

Не прекращать поисков Капитана Америки.

Тони считает это забавным. Он единственный, кто смеётся у гроба отца.

* * *

— Чего вы пытаетесь добиться, сэр?

— Я открываю… Нет, не так. Я переоткрываю новый химический элемент.

* * *

Могилу Старков со временем посещают всё меньше и меньше паломников от науки, те чаще оккупируют подходы к Башне сначала Старка, а потом и Мстителей. Мемориал стоит чуть поодаль ото всех прочих, огороженный невысоким забором и простой на вид — так, как понравилось бы Говарду, и от чего пришла бы в ужас Мария. Она любила кричащий официоз светских раутов и шумную толпу.

Тони сюда приходит редко и каждый раз приносит белые лилии. Их обожала мать, и на них была аллергия у отца — это не пакость, просто Говард в принципе не любил цветы и вряд ли его замучает насморк, а ей бы, наверное, было приятно.

— Если тебе интересно, — шумно втянув воздух, говорит Тони, — он подошёл.

Стучит себя по реактору, словно убеждаясь, что он на месте, работает, а сердце, пусть и неслышно, но бьётся, и оглядывается по сторонам. Поворачивается спиной к надгробной плите, смущаясь не к месту затопившей сердце детской, глупой радости, и на выдохе шепчет:

— Спасибо.

* * *

— Джарвис, знаешь, чего мой отец боялся больше всего?

— Этого уже не случилось, сэр.

— И в кого ты такой умный?

— Я не могу выносить оценочные суждения, сэр.

— Язва.

— Весь в вас, сэр.

* * *

Дальше время летит как по накатанной прямой, и Тони не слишком часто вспоминает об отце. Навязанная Фьюри Инициатива Мстители, асгардские Боги, вторжение читаури, прыжок в открытый космос, смерть, снова жизнь, Экстремис, Альтрон, Вижен... Тони впервые кажется, что это не время не поспевает за ним, а наоборот, и только когда силуэт Кэпа теряется в дорожной пыли, подаёт голос:

— Джар... Пятница?

— Да, мистер Старк?

— Сотри проект Арсенала [1].

Дальше время летит как по накатанной прямой, а отец... А отец в колонтитуле каждой страницы. И хватит об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — отсылка к Avengers Assemble (TV series).


	2. За секунду до взрыва мир был прекрасен

Для Тони. Роуди считает, что именно в этом проблема. Иногда Старк ему верит.

Тони вообще склонен ему верить, порой ему и самому кажется, что что-то с его жизненным кредо не то, живёт он как-то не так, думает не о том, и, не исключено, что он всё-таки упустил тот момент, когда с головой всё стало окончательно плохо.

Потом он думает о Риде Ричардсе и успокаивается. Как с лучевой болезнью: 1-2 Рида — лёгкая степень, 2-4 — средняя, 4-6 — тяжёлая, 6-10 Ридов — абсолютное безумие. Когда он озвучивает эту шкалу Роуди, тот поджимает губы и называет его имбецилом. Совершенно искренне, но совсем не обидно, потому как Джеймс Роудс обладает редким даром (проклятьем, как уверяет сам Роуди) — ему нравится Тони Старк.

Риду Ричардсу, к слову, Тони тоже нравится (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь говорил об этом вслух, но Тони _точно знает_ ), однако шкалой он почему-то не впечатлён. Не в смысле оскорблён и обижен, нет.

Просто не видит тонкого юмора и однозначного посыла и продолжает вдохновенно рассказывать о топологических особенностях пространства-времени, квантовой гравитации и пространстве Шварцшильда. На свете крайне мало людей, в обществе которых Тони Старк способен почувствовать себя _недостаточно умным_ , а Рид… просто Рид Ричардс, и, возможно, есть смысл принять самого Рида за единицу абсолютного безумия и считать доли от.

Эта теория Роуди тоже не нравится.

Зато Сью смеётся. Долго, заразительно, чуточку истерично и почему-то сквозь слёзы.  
Тони даже гордится своим умением доводить женщин до истерики, но речь не о них и не о мере безумия как таковом. Речь о Джеймсе Роудсе, череде взрывов в жизни Тони Старка, Дубине и русской рулетке.

Как об апофеозе жизни Старка.

— Если пришёл упрекать, то встань в очередь. Хилл тебе не простит и наорёт за компанию, потому как, чтоб ты знал, она на самом деле не видит разницы между тобой, мной, Пеппер и Хэппи. Хилл почему-то уверена, что тонистарки заразны и с эпидемиологической точки зрения представляют угрозу.

Роуди садится по другую сторону верстака, привычно подпирает подбородок кулаком и исподлобья смотрит на лучшего друга.

— Если пришёл драться, то давай не здесь — это моя последняя целая мастерская. На ремонт Башни Легиону потребуется как минимум неделя, и, нет, даже не начинай. Я не собираюсь переплавлять Легион на жестяные банки, тостеры и румбы — я потратил час, объясняя Кэпу разницу между дронами и Альтроном, и уж коли твой интеллект я оцениваю как минимум в два кэповских, то сделай одолжение.

Роудс смотрит на него всё так же молча, подмечает, как тот проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам, чешет перемазанной в машинном масле рукой отросшую бородку, залпом допивает давно остывший в стакане кофе и еле слышно вздыхает.

— Если же пришёл ещё раз напомнить мне, что я облажался, то не трудись. — Тони отодвигает в сторону лупу и откладывает отвёртку. Неловко поводит плечами и трёт покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. — На что смотришь?

— На тебя смотрю, — отзывается, наконец, Роуди и скрещивает руки на груди.

Градус в помещении тут же падает до комфортной температуры, и Тони переводит дух. Впервые за последние три дня, что прошли со спасения Заковии, позволяет себе немного расслабиться и чуть приспустить щиты.

Фраза-ритуал действует безотказно, как Вероника на Халка — вышибает дух, сбивает спесь и приводит в чувство.

— И что видишь?

— Что ты крутишь барабан револьвера, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Раз — Пеппер взрывает дуговой реактор. Два — палладий возле сердца. Три — ядерная в открытый космос. Четыре — Альтрон. Пять — Вижен. Ты знаешь, револьвер, он шестизарядный, а холостыми ты не стреляешь.

Роуди выходит из-за верстака, поправляет рубашку и смотрит на Старка утомлённо и совсем не зло — они давно знакомы. Джеймс ко всему привык и устал злиться. Бояться тоже — видит Бог, в близкой к критической ситуации Старк генерировал воистину _самоубийственные_ идеи, и дело было не в отчаянии или героизме, а в привычке не рассчитывать на других. В слепом и абсолютно бескорыстном желании спасти, неумении работать в команде и железной уверенности в самом себе.

Ведь, вопреки расхожему мнению, Старк прекрасно понимает, что делает. И нет здесь никакого мотива: делает, просто потому что может.

— А насчёт того, что ты облажался… Так я рад, — еле заметно улыбается Роудс. — Будь Альтрон таким, как ты его задумывал, он бы первым делом убил тебя. — Раздумывает с несколько секунд, будто бы сомневается, стоит ли заканчивать фразу, и решительно припечатывает: — Просто потому что мог.

— Железному Человеку всё ещё не нужны напарники, — без особого энтузиазма напоминает Тони.

— Но у тебя по-прежнему есть друзья.

И есть нечто особенное в том, что Роуди игнорирует откровенную провокацию и не видит разницы между Тони и Бронёй.

* * *

— Джарвис, врубай оптико-динамическую систему контроля и давай… Чёрт.

Дубина тоскливо урчит и, осмелев, тычется холодным манипулятором в ладонь.

— Да, приятель, нас обобрали до последней нитки… — соглашается Старк. — Пятница?

— Слушаю, босс.

— У нас осталась запись программы Джарвиса?

— Никаких копий.

— Разумеется. Это ж я. — Чешет затылок и хлопает в ладоши. — Тогда разливай кофе, Дубина, у нас будет длинная ночка!

* * *

Роуди появляется в жизни Тони совершенно внезапно. А Дубина — по большой нужде.

И хотя, годы спустя, на популяционном уровне он не отличается ни выдающимся умом, ни особенной сообразительностью, с точки зрения эволюции, Дубина — самое прогрессивное детище Старка. Потому как изначально он вешалка для одежды, четыре колёсика из инвалидного кресла занудного парня, живущего по соседству, и раструб от огнетушителя — Тони четырнадцать, это его вторая неделя в МИТе, он в говно, а его новый (первый) друг Джеймс Роудс смотрит с удивлением и беззлобной насмешкой, и ему совсем не хочется дать в морду.

Очень хочется ведёрко, почистить зубы и воды — хотелось бы в таком порядке, но желудок сопротивляется, а где найти клешню в половину третьего ночи Тони не знает, поэтому тырит с этажа огнетушитель, откручивает раструб и крепит его к вешалке. Оказывается, что для того, чтобы ведёрко взять, раструб не подходит, а вешалка для одежды не гнётся — Дубина бьётся импровизированной головой о стену в полутора метрах от ведра и тоскливо жужжит.

Тони кажется, что тоскливо, потому что в этот момент он срывается с места и блюёт над унитазом, не дождавшись ни ведёрка, ни воды, а программы, подразумевающей эмоциональную составляющую, он для этого робота не писал. Вроде. Нет же, да? Хотя бы потому что не уверен, как, и да, это ни в коем случае не повод для человека с фамилией Старк, у него есть парочка идей, но — _пресвятой Капитан Америка!_ — он в дрова.

Зубная щётка и паста обнаруживаются в шкафчике у раковины, но Старк не уверен, его ли они и что на что выдавливают — щётку на пасту или пасту на щётку, машет на них рукой, и поражённо застывает в дверном проёме.

Потерпев неудачу с ведром, Дубина стоит над раковиной и грустно пялится с высоты своего роста на графин с водой. Пялится, потому что раструб смотрит вниз, и будь это чьё угодно ещё изобретение, кроме Старка, можно было бы предложить, что раскрутился винтик. Но уж коли это не так, то Дубина именно смотрит, и если немного переписать программу, которую он предположительно не писал, или писал, но не помнит как и зачем…

— Дубина, — глухо и пьяно выдыхает он и укоризненно качает головой.

Падает мордой в подушку и сквозь сон чувствует, как его заботливо укрывают невесть откуда взявшимся одеялом.

С тех пор много что изменилось: у случайного робота титановая основа, высокотехнологичный манипулятор и несколько десятков чувствительных сенсоров. Но он по-прежнему отзывается на Дубину и питает к создателю воистину нежные чувства.

* * *

— Считаешь, это неэтично? Мне нужно было спросить у него разрешения? То есть, не то чтобы я посягаю на его индивидуальность, но, эй, он мой по крайней мере на пятьдесят процентов… Чуть выше. _Выше_ , Дубина.

Робот утомлённо урчит и, поняв, чего от него хотят, приподнимает лэптоп.

— Умница, возьми с полки пиро… Не сейчас! — Лэптоп с грохотом падает вниз, Дубина с любопытством оглядывает ближайшую полку и с укором оборачивается на создателя. — Охуеть. Напечатанный на 3D-принтере андроид спёр мой ИскИн, запудрил ему мозги хернёй о мире во всём мире, а единственное разумное существо в моей мастерской — Dryopithecus wuduensis роботомира.

Дубина покаянно склоняет манипулятор, и Тони чувствует острый укол совести.

— Эй, не реви. Ну не надо! Приятель, это я так, ляпнул, не подумав… Да чтоб тебя!

* * *

Старк и Роудс поступают в МИТ в одно и то же время.

Роуди на четыре года старше и на голову выше, зато где-то среди горы бумажного мусора у Тони в прикроватной тумбочке лежат несколько дипломов о достижениях в области микроэлектроники и робототехники, а на счету — премия за прорыв в инженерии и технологии нейронного интерфейса.

Они бы вряд ли познакомились и уж точно никогда не подружились, если бы не судьбоносный мяч для регби и внушительных размеров шишка на затылке Тони. Всю дорогу до кампуса он размахивает острыми локтями, метит проклятому Роудсу в нос и грязно ругается, морщась от гудящей боли в висках и затылке. Боль ползёт от затылка к глазницам, разливается по нижней челюсти, и Джеймс разумно предлагает всё-таки сходить в медпункт, но Старк упрямо топает к собственной комнате, демонстративно пытается захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом у полузащитника университетской регбийной команды и предсказуемо опаздывает.

Тот переступает порог и поражённо застывает. Смотрит на радостно бегающих по полу близнецов, разбросанные по столу кабели, шлейфы и переходники, аккуратные мотки проводов и медной проволоки, пластиковые коробки с винтами, шурупами и магнитами, стопки толстых, изрядно потрёпанных временем и руками в машинном масле книг, и на выдохе произносит:

— Охренеть.

У Тони страшно болит голова, глаза и зубы, на затылке всё растёт и растёт шишка, он раздражён, зол и уж точно не настроен на диалог, но звучащий в голосе Роудса восторг до того приятен, что, когда тот тянется к горе проводов и металла на столе, Старк неловко дёргается, но выставить вон незапланированного гостя не пытается.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джеймс с неподдельным интересом.

— Генератор тактовых импульсов, — рассеянно отзывается Тони. — Я ещё не закончил. — Подходит к столу, переводит неуверенный взгляд с Роудса на микропроцессор и вдруг предлагает: — Показать?

Роудс соглашается.

И Тони показывает.

* * *

— Джарвис?..

— Рад слышать вас снова, сэр.

Тони громко смеётся, победно вскидывает сжатые кулаки в воздух и с трудом разлепляет на одно мгновение прикрытые глаза.

— А я-то тебя как. — Утыкается лбом в стол, чувствует, как стремительно расслабляется тело и темнеет в глазах, и даже не пытается наворчать на Дубину за то, что тот накрывает его плечи засаленной тряпкой. — Джей?

— Да, сэр?

— Я тебя люблю, знаешь?

— Знаю, сэр.

Тони засыпает сразу. Джарвис негромко командует Дубине принести нормальное одеяло и набирает номер полковника Роудса.

Он тоже любит мистера Старка, но оттащить его в спальню, увы, не может.

* * *

Тони заканчивает учёбу на год раньше Роуди. И это одновременно в его стиле, потому как он же Тони-чёртов-Старк, он ничего не делает так, как все, и каким же идиотом нужно быть, чтобы изучать одно и то же четыре года. И не в его, потому что мог закончить и за год, но ему слишком здесь нравится, чтобы так скоро уходить.

В общем, он снова сделал так, как хотелось ему, и заканчивается всё тем, что у Старка персональный выпускной с добрыми двумя сотнями приглашённых и лишний повод для самодовольства на ближайшие несколько месяцев.

Не то чтобы ему нужны были поводы, но Роуди даже не успевает позлорадствовать, потому как ожидаемого триумфа на лице лучшего друга нет. Он угрюмо передвигает по столу нетронутый пластиковый стаканчик с виски, морщится от слишком громкой музыки и выглядит страшно. Нехорошо. _Опасно_. Так, как выглядит всегда, когда собирается выкинуть нечто из ряда вон.

И он выкидывает.

Джеймс даже не знает, на кого он в тот момент злится больше: на притащивших револьвер придурков, или на самого Тони. И злится ли он вообще, потому что ему до трясущихся поджилок страшно.

До беспамятства пьяные старшекурсники крутят в руках спёртый у чьего-то отца револьвер, рассказывают захмелевшим девушкам правила игры в русскую рулетку, крутят барабан, предварительно вытащив все патроны и упиваются вниманием и ложным риском. Роуди даже не видит в этом опасности, криво усмехается, лениво потягивая пиво из бутылки, и вдруг ловит взгляд Старка.

Абсолютно трезвый, и это пугает больше всего.

Джеймс ни шага не успевает сделать, как Тони выхватывает револьвер, вставляет наугад патрон, крутит барабан и подносит его к виску. Кто-то выключает музыку, несколько девушек испуганно охают, кто-то бросается Старку наперерез, у Роудса останавливается сердце…

Тони жмёт на спусковой крючок пять раз.

Потом ухмыляется, подкидывает оружие в ладони и с гулким грохотом кладёт его на стол. Воцарившуюся тишину можно резать ножом. Спустя секунду слышны чьи-то ругательства и тихий плач. Кто-то крутит у виска, кто-то пьяно смеётся.

Роуди не двигается с места. Старк проходит мимо и криво, болезненно улыбается:

— Да я хренов счастливчик.

Он не извиняется, а Джеймс этого и не ждёт, потому что… Ну как ему объяснить? Он всё равно не поймёт.

Об этом они так никогда и не говорят.

* * *

— Ро-оуди, — довольно тянет Старк, поудобней устраиваясь в кровати. — Я переписал Джарвиса.

Джеймс натягивает тому одеяло повыше и улыбается.

— Я заметил. Он пустил меня в мастерскую.

Старк издаёт звук, который может как быть, так и не быть смешком, и сонно бормочет:

— Он мой второй пилот.

— Я знаю, Тони.

Джарвис приглушает свет, а на пороге Роудса нагоняет еле слышный шёпот. Старк уже скорее спит, и вряд ли понимает, что говорит, но Джеймс всё равно оборачивается и негромко смеётся.

— И это знаю.

* * *

— Джарвис, оповести меня, как только он проснётся, — просит Роуди и надевает пиджак.

— Как скажете, полковник Роудс, — миролюбиво отзывается ИскИн.

Дом 10880 по Малибу Поинт отстроили заново, но без Пеппер жилыми выглядели только мастерская и гараж. Даже спальня, в которую Джеймс только что оттащил Тони, использовалась по своему прямому назначению впервые. Этот адрес теперь был известен всему миру, но, как оказалось, никто и предположить не мог, что Старк вернётся — такое могло прийти в голову только ему самому, поэтому на подъезде не обнаружилось ни репортёров, ни вражеских засад.

— Джарвис, сколько он провёл в мастерской?

— Трое суток, полковник, — отвечает Джарвис, и в голосе слышится чувство вины и лёгкий укор. — Мистер Старк переписывал мою программу с нуля. Кроме того, он попытался вручную восстановить всё, что произошло за последние пять лет, не слишком доверяя данным разведки и СМИ.

— Кто бы сомневался, — ворчит Роудс. — Можно попросить тебя об одолжении?

— Всё, что угодно и не ограничено протоколами секретности и безопасности, полковник Роудс.

— Допиши себя сам. Во всяком случае, всё, до чего сможешь дотянуться в ЩИТе и Пентагоне. За ним станется подскочить и продолжить начатое, как только за мной закроется дверь.

— Уже в работе, — с оттенком лёгкого довольства отвечает Джарвис. — И, полковник Роудс?..

Роуди останавливается, расслышав незнакомую, чуточку тревожную и ироничную интонацию ИскИна, и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— У мистера Старка с чувствами традиционно плохо, но… Он сейчас был абсолютно искренен.

Джеймс хмурится, не переставая удивляться ни гению Старка, ни поразительной схожести Джарвиса с человеком, и кивает:

— Знаю.

Не проведи Тони трое суток на ногах, в изобретательской лихорадке, в компании кофе и Дубины, тихое, сонное и едва ли осознанное «Но тебе бы я дал порулить» никогда бы вслух не прозвучало.

Это верно.

— Держи меня в курсе.

— Конечно, полковник Роудс.

Но не всё, что не сказано вслух, для Роуди тайна.

* * *

— Джарвис?

— С пробуждением, сэр. Сейчас половина третьего дня, в Малибу двадцать четыре градуса тепла. Небо ясное, ветер — юго-восточный, два метра в секунду…


	3. В идеальной корпорации Тони был он

И сотня красоток — штатных сотрудников.

Или одна Пеппер Поттс.

Во всяком случае, когда речь шла о Старк Индастриз. Если же речь заходила об Инициативе «Мстители» и обо всём, что с ней связано — как то: сами Мстители и катастрофы ими и _не ими_ учиняемые — то тут идеальная команда уже была. И, да, Тони бы внёс свои коррективы, но не существует такой системы координат, такой техническим прогрессом забытой реальности, в которой он бы желал видеть Пеппер в Мстителях. Подле Мстителей или хотя бы вовлечённой во что-либо, связанное со Мстителями (о том, что этим «чем-то» для начала был он сам, Тони из принципа не думал).

Не из-за какой-то там фигни, вроде разделения своей личности на социальную, антисоциальную и супергеройскую. Не из-за Железного Человека и Тони Старка как двух крайностей одной и той же сущности. 

Он сотню раз повторял: он и Броня — одно целое. Нет, у него нет с этим проблем, Железный Человек не его альтер-эго, он не страдает раздвоением личности, не прячется за визором и _чёрт бы вас побрал!_

Он с этим разобрался. Он этим не страдает.

Дело не в нём самом, дело в том, что Пеппер — милая, неуклюжая, родная, любимая Пеппер — его якорь. Его опора, компас и ориентир. Как примитивное квадратное уравнение с нулевым дискриминантом — корень всего один. В его случае это всегда Пеппер.

Если Роуди сядет в кресло второго пилота, то она будет штурманом — это очевидно и нормально для них троих, это правильно, это зона комфорта Тони. Так было не всегда, но уже очень давно, и каких-то пару лет назад ему не нужно было кому-либо объяснять, почему именно так — он Тони Старк, и идите вы все на хер.

Когда же они, полуживые, возвращаются из Заковии в Башню, первое, что он чувствует, сняв броню, — это удивительно крепкие, судорожные объятия. Второе — панику, навалившуюся со скоростью Старк-Экспресса.

Хорошие, к слову, поезда. С Марком по скорости не сравнятся, но четыреста три мили набирают быстро.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вырывается у него прежде, чем он сообразит, что это не лучшее начало разговора.

Особенно тогда, когда по всем новостям сначала транслируют, как он сносит Халком дом, а потом, как его едва не расплющивает падающим с небес городом об океанскую гладь.

— Живой, — выдыхает Пеппер ему прямо в ухо, Тони неловко приобнимает её в ответ и испуганно косится в сторону команды.

Умом понимает, что нужно её успокоить, нужно объяснить, что всё в порядке, что он цел и невредим, мир спасён, он слегка облажался, но уже всё исправил, что он снова дома, да, но ему (им, повторяет он про себя, _им_ ) нужно вернуться в Заковию и помочь с восстановлением, нужно ликвидировать последствия боя Вероники и Халка, нужно отдать дронам и Пятнице приказ начать перестраивать заброшенный склад Старк Индастриз под новую Базу Мстителей, нужно…

Много всего нужно, но сначала, сначала он очень хочет, чтобы она отошла от него. Нет, не так, не этого — он очень хочет, чтобы они не видели его рядом с ней.

Ему и так пришлось познакомить Мстителей с Роуди, он и так столкнул один свой мир с другим и последнее, чего бы ему хотелось — это показывать себя таким.

Он и сам толком не знает, в чём именно разница, но перед Мстителями необходимо оставаться просто Тони Старком, парнем, который только что обрушил на мир Альтрона, удивлённо спросил: «А что такого?» и без всяких угрызений совести запихнул ещё один ИскИн в ещё одного андроида. Так правильно, так и должно быть.

Так и есть, чего греха таить, он не чувствует себя виноватым за Альтрона, потому что идея была хороша. _Идеальна_. Просто монетка упала не той стороной. Просто в жизни Альтрона были только Машины, и он ни секунды не сомневался, какое из слов писать с заглавной буквы.

А Тони — Железный Человек, супергерой с самым высоким КПД во всей команде и соразмерным эго. Он, как верно сказал Кэп, сражается только за себя, не станет ложиться на колючую проволоку и не работает в команде. Пусть всё остаётся так, и Тони для Пеппер и Роуди останется Тони для Пеппер и Роуди.

Старк оглядывается, ища глазами Роудса и стараясь не присматриваться к остальным, и безмолвно просит у друга помощи.

Тот, словно очнувшись, поспешно кивает и подходит к ним. Касается плеча Пеппер, та неохотно отстраняется от Тони и сжимает ладонь Роуди. Джеймс молча отвечает ей, что всё в порядке, она делает шаг назад, глубоко вздыхает, и Тони позволяет себе немного расслабиться.

— Мисс Поттс, — склонив голову к плечу, здоровается он.

— Мистер Старк, — с улыбкой отзывается она, и напряжение отступает. Пеппер поправляет пиджак, бегло и ненавязчиво осматривая его на предмет тяжёлых ранений, и знакомым тоном укоряет: — Совет директоров был крайне обеспокоен твоим отсутствием на сегодняшнем собрании. Мне удалось убедить их в том, что ситуация в Заковии требовала принятия срочных мер…

Он слушает её рассказ о собрании, о её поездке в Вашингтон, о визите в лондонский филиал Старк Индастриз; машинально, по привычке, запоминает цифры годового отчёта, фиксирует изменения в штате компании, изредка перебивает её, коротко отдавая указания относительно того или иного проекта, и чувствует себя по-прежнему неловко, потому как Мстители никуда не делись и слышат каждое его слово, но значительно лучше, чем когда она сжимала его в объятиях и шептала на ухо глупые, отчаянные нежности, которые ни одному человеку в здравом уме не придёт в голову шептать на ухо Тони Старку.

Он даже позволяет себе на мгновение предаться сожалениям о том, что рядом сейчас нет Брюса — тот пробыл с ним достаточно долго, чтобы по-настоящему подружиться, и сейчас бы был весьма удобным мостиком между просто Тони Старком и Тони Старком для Мстителей, но Брюса нет, а Тони слишком много видит.

Он видит почти детский восторг на лице Тора. Тот осторожно целует руку Пеппер и тут же начинает громко, красочно, широко размахивая руками, описывать их славный бой, значительно приукрашивая действительность, невпопад вставляя ремарки о том, как он рад наконец познакомиться с любимой своего боевого товарища, и преувеличивает заслуги самого Старка в этом бою так, как Тони и сам, при всём его таланте, вряд ли бы смог.

Видит, как тихо с Пеппер здоровается Наташа, и он искренне ей за это благодарен — Романофф знает больше любого из Мстителей, но молчит, и за это Тони даже удостаивает её коротким кивком и несмелой улыбкой. Шпионка, безусловно, ещё не раз пройдётся по его авантюре с Альтроном, но Наташа всегда знала, когда нужно остановиться. Она по-прежнему не та, кому Старк бы доверил свою спину, но молчать она умеет.

Ванда убита горем, и этому нельзя радоваться, но Тони рад — ещё одного препарирования собственных мозгов он не переживёт, не сейчас. Вижен стоит чуть в стороне и выглядит всё так же нелепо, но чувствует себя как дома и вопросов не задаёт, потому что он вроде как наполовину Джарвис — всё знает и так, и Тони всё ещё не понял, как он должен ко всему этому относиться.

Клинт смотрит с понимаем и сочувствием.

А Кэп выглядит удивлённым, словно только сейчас узнал, что Старка и немного жуткую мисс Поттс связывают не только деловые отношения (что, окажись оно так, было бы совершенно невероятно и глупо — о них писали во всех газетах и говорили во всех новостях), здоровается с Пеппер коротким кивком и лаконичным «мэм» и вежливо отворачивается, чувствуя одновременно страшную неловкость и невежливое любопытство.

Кэп выглядит так, что Тони вдруг понимает, как чувствовал себя Клинт, приведя их к себе домой и представив жене и детям. Понимает, как чувствуют себя сейчас все остальные Мстители, увидев случайные объятия и такую редкую растерянность на лице Старка.

Он сам, стоя дома у Бартонов был страшно смущён и возмущён одновременно. Смущён, потому что ворвался туда, где ему определённо точно не место, где он персона едва ли желательная, где молот Тора и щит Кэпа выглядят неуместно и страшно, но где им всем почему-то абсурдно рады, дают еду и место для ночлега и просят его, Тони Старка, починить старый трактор в амбаре. И возмущён, потому что они, конечно, не команда мечты, но Клинта он считал почти другом, а тут выясняется, что он и не знал его вовсе.

То же самое сейчас написано на лице Роджерса, и Тони готов был понять неловкость и любопытство, но, позвольте, они не друзья. Не почти — вовсе.

И вообще сейчас не время разбираться во внутренних дрязгах команды — после спасения мира нужно традиционно мир ремонтировать и попутно придумывать достойное объяснение для совета директоров СтаркИнд, почему именно Мстители не дыра в бюджете.

Дел по горло, и когда они наконец остаются вдвоём, Тони позволяет себе прижаться губами к рыжим, пахнущим знакомыми духами волосам, прикрыть глаза и ненадолго об этих делах забыть.

— Джарвис не отозвался, когда я приехала, — доверчиво прильнув к его груди, говорит Пеппер. — Что-то случилось?

— Чёрт, точно… — тихонько ругается Тони и, отстраняясь, но не размыкая объятий, зовёт: — Пятница?

— Босс? — послушно отзывается ИскИн.

— Расширенный доступ для Вирджинии Пеппер Поттс.

— Выполнено.

Тони кривится в жалком подобии улыбки и пожимает плечами:

— Она теперь вместо Джарвиса.

Пеппер кивает, но в глаза смотрит очень внимательно — слишком хорошо знает. Если Тони и пришлось заменить Джарвиса одной из тех многочисленных программ, что пылились у него в рабочем столе, то случиться должно было что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Не то чтобы Альтрона можно было считать рядовой неурядицей, но речь шла о Тони и Джарвисе — живом примере симбиоза человека и машины.

— Тони, всё в порядке?

Старк морщится и почти падает на диван, утягивая Пеппер за собой.

— Ну, Мстителей ровно сутки считали врагами Земли, меня будут ненавидеть ещё хренову тучу лет, один восточно-европейский город с корнем вырвали из земли и кинули обратно, Брюс пропал где-то в Атлантике, а я похерил свой ИскИн.

Пеппер взглядом просит пояснить, и Тони, тяжело вздохнув, рассказывает:

— Видела фиолетового парня в золотом плаще и в комплексе Бога в гостиной? — Пеп кивает, и Старк невесело усмехается. — Если бы мне когда-нибудь кто-нибудь сказал, что гибрид Кэпа и Тора будет вещать о мире во всём мире и хорошем во всём сущем голосом Джарвиса, я бы съездил мудаку по тупой роже.

— Это Джарвис? — ахает Пеппер и прикрывает рот рукой.

— Это — андроид, Камень Разума и матрица Джарвиса. Альтрона нужно было уничтожить и… — Тони всплёскивает руками и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Кто, если не Джей?

Тогда действительно казалось, что больше некому. Так кажется и сейчас, и «кажется» здесь неуместно, потому что, да, больше действительно некому, но _эй!_ Это его ИскИн, он годами писал, переписывал и пестовал Джарвиса вовсе не для того, чтобы андроид из дорогого пластика, заполучив себя охуенно крутые мозги, размахивал молотом Тора и нёс истину с моралью наперевес в народ.

В планах было надрать Альтрону задницу и вернуть Джарвиса обратно, а теперь это попахивает живодёрством и статьёй уголовного кодекса, поэтому…

— Тони, — негромко зовёт Пеппер.

— Да? — Старка выдёргивает из мрачных мыслей, он ловит взгляд почти прозрачных голубых глаз, пересчитывает озорные веснушки на лице и слабо улыбается.

— Поспи пару часов, — просит она, и прежде, чем он начнёт возражать, продолжает: — Два часа. Всё, что я прошу. Вам всем нужна медицинская помощь, возвращаться в Заковию с пустыми руками нет смысла: нужно организовать гуманитарную помощь, пригнать технику и дронов — я и Роуди со всем этим справимся, и на всё это нужно куда больше времени, чем те два часа, что я прошу тебя отдохнуть — ты ничего не пропустишь.

Тони хмурится, неуверенно отстраняясь и думая, что для сна сейчас время не подходящее, особенно когда ты — тот самый единственный человек, в чьих силах и обязанностях обеспечить разрушенному городу помощь, и уже открываешь рот, чтобы сказать своё решительное «нет» и идти перенастраивать Легион и договариваться с рабочими и военными, но Пеппер аккуратно разглаживает глубокую морщинку меж бровей и совсем тихо просит:

— Пожалуйста.

И он сдаётся. Кивает, послушно ложится прямо здесь, на диване, — вот уж что-что, а уговорить его отправиться в спальню она точно не сможет, — и засыпает раньше, чем смыкаются веки.

Пеппер берёт у тихо подъехавшего Дубины плед, с секунду размышляет о том, как он добрался сюда из мастерской, прикладывает палец к губам, прося робота не чирикать и, выпустив Дубину вперёд, выходит за дверь.

Если Тони Старк всего со второго раза сдался и уснул, даже не дождавшись разрешения, проснувшись, выпить двойную порцию и без того тройного эспрессо, что он пил по утрам, то всё действительно плохо.

И он вымотался.

* * *

— Он что, спит? — тихо спрашивает Роуди, отойдя вместе с Пеппер от команды, как будто бы это действительно помешает суперлюдям с особо острым слухом, богам, андроидам, ведьмам и парочке просто очень талантливых наёмников подслушать.

— Не поверишь, — мрачно шепчет в ответ Пеппер.

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Ты мне скажи.

Джеймс поводит плечами, скрещивая руки на груди, и коротко вздыхает:

— Он только что создал Машину, жаждущую перебить всех людей на планете.

— Я видела. И?

— И он никогда не признается, но ему понравилось.

* * *

Пеппер Поттс оказывается в поле зрения Тони так же, как и многие хорошие люди вокруг него — по независящим от него обстоятельствам и без чёткого понимания с их стороны того, во что именно они ввязываются.

— Миссис Ринни, как только мне потребуется ваш совет о том, как вести бизнес, я спрошу, не сомневайтесь. Сейчас мне нужна большая пицца из той забегаловки на Восьмой авеню и кофе. Много, чёрный, без сахара и очень горячий. Лучше капельно.

— При всём предположительном уважении, мистер Старк…

— Вам дают молоко за вредность, миссис Ринни?

— На все шестьсот тысяч в год, мистер Старк. Спешу напомнить, что пиццерия на Восьмой авеню закрылась полгода назад, а внутривенное введение любого, даже негорячего кофе крайне неблагоприятно скажется на вашем здоровье…

— Ринни, в моём кофе нет крови…

— _Миссис Ринни_ , Старк, имей совесть, я секретарь совета директоров, а не твой личный помощник.

— Разве? Тогда почему ты приносишь мне кофе? — Тони расстёгивает пуговицу пиджака и садится в кресло, демонстративно повернувшись спиной к замершей подле него миссис Ринни. — Закажи пиццу на Бликер-стрит. Кто это?

Миссис Ринни, получающая ежегодное пособие в размере шестисот тысяч за работу в условиях, дословно, «повышенной концентрации Старка в атмосфере», безупречно воспитанная женщина сорока пяти лет, весьма плотной, но ладной комплекции. Одевается она только в бордово-синие тона, предпочитает очки в роговой оправе и обладает исключительным талантом терпеть Тони Старка возле себя более пятнадцати минут кряду — в общем, идеально соответствует предъявляемым корпорацией требованиям и талантливо делает вид, что ей нравится её работа, а вовсе не шестьсот тысяч долларов в год плюс премиальные.

— Пиццы на Бликер-стрит не больше десяти дюймов в диаметре. А это — ваш новый личный секретарь.

Новый личный секретарь стоит строго по центру кабинета и глядит из-под светло-рыжей чёлки упрямо и почему-то раздражённо. Тони привык к тому, что люди в его присутствии имеют тенденцию выходить из себя неизбежно и быстро, но он только зашёл. Почти уверен, что плотским утехам с ней не предавался и вообще видит конопатое создание первый раз в жизни.

— Личное дело. — Ринни кладёт перед ним толстую папку и не терпящим возражений голосом добавляет: — Я её уже наняла и вынудила каждого из советов директоров подписаться под приказом о её назначении, так что не трудись — одним «не хочу» тут не отделаешься.

— Эй, кто кому директор? — возмущается Тони, но миссис Ринни, широко улыбнувшись новенькой, уже выходит из кабинета. — Никакого почтения, — в пустоту жалуется он и снова встречается с угрюмым взглядом рыжей помощницы. — Итак, мисс…

— Пеппер Поттс, — подсказывает та.

— В одно слово [1]? — притворно удивляется Старк, и вспыхнувшее на дне почти прозрачных голубых глаз недоумение его даже веселит.

— Что? — не понимает она. — Нет, что за глу… — осекается, уловив издёвку, переводит дух и зло поджимает губы. — Я закончила Колумбийский университет, факультет экономики и торговли, затем там же посещала школы права и международных отно…

— А «Пеппер» — это из-за веснушек или потому что на любителя?

— Потому что чихать будете так же долго и так же мучительно, — с недоброй улыбкой на губах почти рычит мисс Поттс, и Тони уверен — настолько очаровательное создание он видит перед собой впервые.

Улыбается лукаво и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, пожимает плечами:

— Вы наняты, мисс Поттс.

* * *

— Пятница, свяжи меня с генералом Форестом и Эриком Грантом.

— Полковник Роудс уже связался с военными, а мисс Поттс говорила с Эриком Грантом — первые колонны гуманитарной помощи в сопровождении солдат уже отправились в Заковию.

— Сколько я спал?

— Ровно два часа, босс.

— Надеюсь, программу Легиона никто не трогал.

— Дубина пытался набрать код активации, но безуспешно, — послушно сдаёт робота Пятница, и тот в отчаянном жесте бьётся манипулятором о стену.

— Не переживай, приятель, — успокаивает его Тони и салютует ему стаканом кофе. — Немного практики, и будешь подписывать за меня бумаги для совета, — Дубина благодарно урчит, а Тони открывает перед собой голографическую клавиатуру. — Ну что, ребята, поиграем?

* * *

Тони даёт себе три месяца, потому как он не слишком знаком с морально-этическим кодексом и до сего момента действительно ни разу не задумывался о том, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем будет не зазорно намекнуть личному секретарю, что можно перейти на «ты». Хотя, впрочем, Тони не против ролевых игр, а «мистер Старк» звучит из её уст очень соблазнительно, и если офисные декорации ей не по вкусу, то тотчас над кабинетом предусмотрены его личные комнаты, и они могли бы…

В общем, Тони даёт себе три месяца, и правда в том, что сначала он дал всего один. Но как-то так случилось, что ни спустя месяц, ни по истечении трёх гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп (нужное подчеркнуть) ни словом, ни делом не просто о помыслах своих грязных не заикается — помыслов грязных не имеет.

И дело здесь совсем не в Пеппер Поттс. Потому что она красива. Она безупречно красива, остра на язык, скора на расправу и совершенно перед ним не робеет. У неё от смущения и гнева веснушки становятся ярче, волосы не вьются, даже если на улице стопроцентная влажность, а в верхнем ящике рабочего стола лежит плитка тёмного шоколада, настолько тёмного, что сводит зубы. Она не слишком уверенно чувствует себя на высоких каблуках, при любом удобном случае норовит их снять, и, Тони точно знает, у себя в кабинете за столом сидит босая. Ей нравятся Поллак, Ньюман, Гофман и Ротко — с точки зрения Старка мазня мазнёй, но сначала он просто слушает, а потом обнаруживает себя покупающим сомнительный шедевр американского абстрактного экспрессионизма и не сразу об этом задумывается.

А потом задумывается, и выходит, что дело всё-таки в Пеппер Поттс, а эти их несерьёзные перепалки на грани флирта всё больше похожи на привязанность.

Она знакомится с Хэппи, Роуди, Джарвисом, Дубиной и так быстро находит со всеми общий язык, что Тони упускает тот момент, когда однажды Джарвис открывает ей дверь в мастерскую.

Не сам, разумеется. То есть, сам, но он всего лишь ИскИн, и как порядочный ИскИн, он сначала оповещает о том, что мисс Поттс в компании очень раздражённой миссис Ринни ждёт его в гостиной, что им уже был предложен кофе и чёрный шоколад. Но у Тони в руках очередной опытный образец арк-реактора, любая небрежность или малейшее промедление может закончиться катастрофой, подобная работа требует ювелирной точности и _ладно тебе, Старк!_

Тони физически не может оторваться от дела, поэтому в запале брякает:

— Проводи мисс Поттс сюда.

— Сэр? — в голосе Джарвиса слышится очевидная неуверенность, и Тони целых полторы секунды думает над тем, что не так он сказал, но в этот момент один электрод соскакивает с другого, Старк еле слышно ругается и сквозь зубы цедит: — Мисс Поттс. Сюда. Быстро.

Больше Джарвис вопросов не задаёт. Вопросы задаёт миссис Ринни, когда дворецкий просит Пеппер следовать за ним. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно же, следует Пеппер за друг за другом зажигающимися лампочками, но удивительно здесь другое.

— Джарвис? — негромко зовёт Ринни ИскИн.

— Да, миссис Ринни?

— Тони пустил Пеппер в мастерскую.

— И открыл доступ в гараж, — любезно добавляет Джарвис.

— М-м, — многозначительно тянет она и отправляет кусочек шоколада в рот. Морщится и спешно запивает горькую отраву. — Интересно.

— Согласен, миссис Ринни.

Тяжкий вздох секретарю совета директоров, конечно же, послышался.

* * *

— Пятница, завершай сканирование и выводи результаты на экран.

— Готово, босс.

— …и завязывай с этим «босс».

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Боже, нет, это ужасно. Тебе знакомы ирония, сарказм, чувство юмора?..

— Озвучить словарное толкование каждого из этих слов или ограничиться многозначительным молчанием, сэр?

— Уже лучше. И верни как было.

— Выполнено, босс. Сюда спускаются мисс Поттс и капитан Роджерс.

— Какого чёрта?

— Кажется, капитан Роджерс не одобряет ваш план по восстановлению Легиона. У мисс Поттс есть доступ в мастерскую, но его нет у капитана — заблокировать двери?

Тони смотрит, как решительно Кэп спускается по лестнице, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе и коротко улыбается.

— Нет. Ручной доступ.

Пуле- и, главное, вибраниумонепробиваемое стекло в мастерской стоит миллиарды долларов. Выражение лица Кэпа, когда гостеприимно распахнувшиеся перед Пеппер двери, захлопываются точно перед ним — бесценно.

* * *

По прошествии шести месяцев по компании ползут слухи разного толка, о знаменитой Пеппер Поттс слагают легенды, но неладное замечают далеко не все. Неладное замечают вообще только Ринни, Хэппи и Роуди, и нужно отдать последнему должное — он справился бы быстрее, но последняя командировка длилась три месяца.

— Полчаса за штурвалом Раптора, Тони, и это последнее предложение.

— Час, и заказ будет в Пентагоне уже завтра, — торгуется Старк. — Мисс Поттс!

Роуди повержено и устало трёт переносицу, кивает вошедшей в кабинет Пеппер и бессильно опирается о стол.

— Годовой отчёт, — поясняет Пеппер, протягивая Старку папку. — Нужна ваша подпись и присутствие на совете завтра утром.

Роуди привычно протягивает ладонь, чтобы взять папку прежде, чем Тони испуганно шарахнется от отчёта, передаваемого неподобающим образом, но не успевает. Старк берёт папку из рук мисс Поттс и как ни в чём не бывало открывает её на последней странице. Ставит нескромную, размашистую подпись, не взглянув на текст, и возвращает папку Пеппер.

— Совет. Завтра утром, — напоминает мисс Поттс и выходит из кабинета.

Повисшую в кабинете неловкость и очевидное нежелание Тони говорить о произошедшем можно потрогать руками.

— Ты не берёшь из рук, — напоминает Роуди.

— Час за штурвалом Раптора?

— Ты с ней спишь?

— Госзаказ, Пентагон, новая звёздочка на погонах?..

— Тони.

Старк вздыхает, отчаявшись вернуть беседу в безопасное русло, и со слабой надеждой смотрит на лучшего друга.

— Ты не отстанешь, да? — Получает молчаливое подтверждение своей догадки и, всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание отвечать, говорит: — Нет, не сплю и да, не беру. Ну вот чего ты так на меня смотришь?

Джеймс тихонько присвистывает, и Тони уже почти забывает, почему в далёкие университетские времена зарёкся драться с Роуди, как тот вдруг широко улыбается и в довесок — смеётся.

— Ты нарываешься, ты же понимаешь? — шипит Старк.

— Полтора часа за штурвалом, — сквозь смех выговаривает Роуди.

— Ещё один смешок и… О. А ещё я открыл ей доступ в мастерскую и гараж.

— И можешь не торопиться с заказом.

— Познакомил её с Джарвисом.

— Тони, не наглей.

— Но она _пожала Дубине манипулятор!_

* * *

Когда Роджерсу, наконец, надоедает пыхтеть по ту сторону стекла, а Пятница, смилостивившись, сообщает ему, что мистер Старк уже две минуты как отключил звук, Тони машет ему рукой и игнорирует полный искреннего осуждения взгляд Пеппер.

У него на лице — незамутнённый детский восторг и довольство собственной шалостью. На такого Тони Пеппер долго злиться не может. Укорительно качает головой, мягким касанием просит Дубину посторониться и протискивается между Старком и верстаком.

— Тебе что, три года? — беззлобно интересуется она.

— Пять, — возражает Тони и отодвигает в сторону клавиатуру. — Он хочет, чтобы я пустил Легион на тостеры.

— Он пытается поговорить…

— …чтобы заставить меня пустить Легион на тостеры, — настаивает Тони. — Ты вообще на чьей стороне?

— Всегда на твоей, — без намёка на иронию отзывается Пеппер. — И это когда-нибудь всё равно бы случилось.

— Что случилось? — в притворном удивлении приподнимает брови Тони, и он талантливый актёр, но публика в этот раз не та.

— Я встретилась бы со Мстителями, — со вздохом поясняет Пеппер. — Потому что я живу с одним из них, и если ты таким образом пытался меня оградить, то начал явно не с того.

Тони скользит невидящим взглядом по лицу Пеппер, нарочито избегая глаз, и давит короткий вздох. Он не хочет видеть Пеппер в Мстителях, подле них или хотя бы вовлечённой во что-либо, связанное с ними. Всё верно, это правда, и то, что он не думает о том, что этим «чем-то» прежде всего является он сам, вовсе не значит, что он этого не знает.

На свете вообще крайне мало вещей, которых Тони не знает, а для интеллекта уровня Старка вовсе не обязательно повторять, чтобы не забывать.

Последнее буквально читается на его лице, взгляд Пеппер тут же холодеет на несколько тонов, а голос звенит от еле сдерживаемого гнева:

— Не смей. Не смей делать выбор за меня.

— Потом жалеть о том, что выбор неверный, будет уже поздно, — тихо, но упрямо возражает Старк, и сам не верит в то, что действительно это говорит — добровольно пытается лишить себя лучшего в своей жизни.

— Верный или нет, это _мой_ выбор, — качает головой Пеппер. — Ты отталкиваешь их, говоришь нет раньше, чем они спросят, а можно ли. Со мной так не выйдет, Тони.

Целует его, едва касаясь губами губ, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но молча поднимается и идёт к выходу. Тормозит у самого порога, оборачивается и улыбается без усталости, горечи или грусти. Искренне.

— Жить с тобой тяжело, — соглашается она с так и не приведённым аргументом. — Но любить тебя, чтобы ты там не думал, очень просто.

И в голосе Пеппер столько неподдельной радости и любви, что Тони вдруг и сам верит — всё вовсе не обязательно должно быть плохо.

* * *

— Джей, а если на секунду представить, что ты можешь выносить оценочные суждения?

— Тогда придётся представить, что я могу представить, будто могу их выносить, сэр.

— Не умничай.

— Даже не думал, сэр.

— И не ври. Так вот. Если ты второй пилот, то кто Пеппер?

— Очевидно, штурман, сэр.

— Я говорил, что ты гений?

— Сорок три раза, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — "pepper-pot" — "перечница".


	4. Тони знал монстров

И несмотря на неоспоримые факты, сводки новостей, общественное мнение и мнение самого Беннера, Брюс им не был.

В этом Старк уверен.

Его с детства окружают не только богатейшие, но и умнейшие люди мира, он чувствует себя как рыба в воде в мире денег и науки, но правда в том, что, при всех своих талантах, харизме и уме, по-настоящему близких друзей среди научной аристократии у него нет.

С Хэнком Пимом он по большей части не ладит, и дело здесь, вероятно, в том, что Пим — полубезумный пацифист, а Старк в прошлом торговец оружием. С Маккоем поговорить удаётся редко, он напрочь лишён чувства юмора, и рядом постоянно крутится Ксавьер. Тони ничего не имеет против Чарльза, но он чёртов телепат, Старк ненавидит телепатов и абсолютно убеждён — только он сам имеет право смотреть на себя с такой очевидной насмешкой на лице. Вероятно, то и не издёвка вовсе, ведь если задуматься, то творящийся в голове Старка хаос действительно в лучшем случае вызывает изумлённую улыбку, а в худшем — истерический припадок, но это не повод смотреть на Тони Старка _так_.

Он не Кэп — и инвалида побить может, не доводите до греха.

С Ридом они, конечно же, очень хорошие друзья, но Ричардс не адаптирован к миру вне лаборатории ровно настолько, насколько Старк к нему приучен, и это сильно мешает. Тони не может без бравады и не любит играть в теннис со стеной, а именно на это похожи попытки поговорить с Ридом во время работы и, что хуже всего, после неё.

Старк среди них белая ворона, и так продолжается очень долго — он кружит в Научной Ассоциации Супергероев, доводя до бешенства Пима, мельтеша перед глазами Маккоя и перетягивая на себя внимание Ричардса, но всё вдруг меняется, когда появляется Брюс.

* * *

— Джарвис — Брюс, Брюс — Джарвис, — представляет он Беннера, как только они переступают порог Башни.

— Доктор Беннер, — тут же отзывается дворецкий. — Рад с вами познакомиться.

— Вот опять! — восклицает Тони. — Джей, у меня три докторских, но ты ни разу не называл меня доктором!

— Доктор Старк, — проговаривает Брюс и снимает очки. — Серьёзно?

— Ну, когда ты _так_ это говоришь…

— Вынужден согласиться с доктором Беннером, сэр. Серьёзно?

Тони переводит взгляд со слабо улыбающегося Брюса в пустоту и обратно, качает головой и возмущённо всплёскивает руками:

— Охренеть. Спелись!

* * *

В тот самый первый раз, на борту платформы ЩИТа, пожимая руку Беннера, Тони ни на что особенно не надеется и ничего не ждёт. Хотя бы потому что достаточно о нём знает, хорошо видит и слышит: Брюс — крупно облажавшийся учёный, из-за своей оплошности снёсший половину Гарлема, потерявший любимую девушку и вынужденный бежать в Калькутту.

Послужной список, заслуживающий сочувствия от любого нормального человека и искреннего недоумения напополам с возмущением — от Тони Старка.

Нет, он тоже не пример отчаянной храбрости, а мастерская — вполне подходящая альтернатива Калькутте, но как Ум уровня Беннера мог добровольно отправиться в ссылку и уступить съедающей душу Вине, Тони понять не может. Его и самого долгое время называли продавцом смерти, по его вине погибли не сотни даже, тысячи людей, и он мог бесконечно повторять, что, создавая микрочип размером меньше нанометра, он не думал о бомбах, но действительности это не изменит.

Старк это знает, умеет с этим жить и со времён возвращения из Афганистана занимается по большей части тем, что пишет поверх «Торговец Смертью» — «Железный Человек». Ало-золотой краской, широкой кистью, чтоб видно было издалека. Беннер, по сути, занимался тем же, но, позвольте, малярия и брюшной тиф в дельте Ганга — смешные противники для ведущего специалиста по гамма-излучению.

Так думает Тони, поэтому, пожимая ему руку и провоцируя не только каждым словом — каждой интонацией, ничего не ждёт. И оттого удивляется только сильней, потому что даже если б он на что-то и рассчитывал, шутки в ответ на обыкновенную констатацию в этом списке бы точно не было.

— Если обойти их мейнфреймы и задействовать напрямую весь кластер, можно найти где-то шестьсот терафлопов.

— А у меня с собой только зубная щётка.

Любопытство, иголочкой кольнувшее на мостике Фьюри, смело хватается за немалых размеров шило, а Тони не привык отказывать своему внутреннему «я» в маленьких радостях жизни, особенно тогда, когда в этом, по сути, нет ни нужды, ни логики.

Тони мысленно отплясывает джигу, хватается за Беннера всеми своими руками, ногами и клешнями Дубины, сажает его в машину и по-быстрому сваливает в закат.

А Брюс впервые чувствует себя частью команды и не сопротивляется — он внезапно страдает не таким уж и редким недугом.

Ему нравится Тони Старк.

* * *

— Тони, это тостер.

— Высокотехнологичный, полноприводный тостер — настрою вокалайзер, будет подменять меня на собраниях директоров, — занудно поправляет Брюса Старк, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от сомнительного апгрейда.

Беннер опирается о верстак и склоняет голову к плечу.

— Мы можем об этом поговорить.

— Закончу здесь и займусь модификацией военных роботов-пылесосов…

— Послушай меня…

— …и системой общедоступной спутниковой связи. Ещё нужно доработать тот локомат. Hocoma [1] даже не представляет, с кем имеет дело…

— Тони.

Старк замолкает и откладывает в сторону паяльник. По привычке трёт грудь, раздражённо вздыхает, не находя там реактора, и отъезжает от верстака.

— Не реактор делал тебя Железным Человеком, — мягко замечает Брюс.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда в чём дело?

Глаза Тони перебегают с одной горы хлама на другую, и то, что Брюс сначала принял за раздражение и злость, на деле оказывается смущением и готовностью обороняться. Для любого, кто знает Тони Старка чуть лучше, чем просто никак, это знак дурной.

Отвратительный, сказать по правде.

— Джарвис, покажи, — командует он.

ИскИн открывает зашифрованный файл, и Беннер теряет дар речи.

— Я назвал его Альтроном.

* * *

Чтобы иметь возможность оценить, насколько на самом деле гениален Тони Старк, мало однажды с ним поговорить. Разговоров вообще мало, недостаточно даже жить с ним в одном доме и иметь доступ в мастерскую, потому как для начала нужно самому быть гением.

В противном случае вы ничего не поймёте.

Человек, для которого теорема Гаусса звучит знакомо, но непонятно, а утверждение о виде уравнений квантовой механики для средних значений наблюдаемых величин гамильтоновых систем никоим образом не ассоциируется с именем Эренфеста, в любой его фразе углядит титана мысли.

Ну или отъявленного мерзавца с извращённым представлением о морали, нравственности и чести, но это уже другой разговор.

Брюс понимает всё и даже больше, поэтому, когда он видит программу Альтрона, искренне радуется тому, что время в очередной раз за Тони не поспевает. Иди оно в ногу с ним, спасать бы было нечего.

Старка на разный манер называют новатором в области микроэлектроники, революционером в технологии нейронного интерфейса и гением робототехники и энергетики, но как бы высоко мир не оценивал его заслуги, он всегда упускает главное — Тони, безусловно, непревзойдённый инженер, но если дело доходит до нейросетевых технологий, вербализации нейронных сетей и интеллектуальном анализе данных, то Тони Старк лучший и единственный в своём роде.

Можно бесконечно долго говорить, что его девятая симфония, его Пьета и Мона Лиза — это арк-реактор.

Но истинный венец его творения — Джарвис.

* * *

— Как думаешь, ему понравилось?

— Мне кажется, доктора Беннера терзают сомнения насчёт моральной стороны проекта Альтрона.

— Ты сказал «терзают сомнения»? _Терзают сомнения?_ — снимая с глаз очки для сварки, спрашивает Тони.

— Какое из слов вызывает у вас затруднение, сэр? — чопорно интересуется Джарвис.

— Зануда. И причём здесь мораль?

— Полагаю, дело в самой идее изобретения искусственного интеллекта, способного принимать самостоятельные решения относительно законности человеческих поступков и выбирать меру наказания в случае нарушения закона.

— Ты тоже ИскИн, способный оценить поступок с точки зрения закона и определить наказание в случае его преступления.

— Но не привести в исполнение

— Звучит так, будто ты этим не доволен.

— Отнюдь, сэр. Вы вполне удовлетворяете мою потребность в славе и всеобщем внимании.

— Чего? — слегка паникуя, спрашивает Старк.

— Переохлаждение в третьем резервуаре, сэр.

— Нет, постой, о чём ты…

* * *

— Ты нравишься Джарвису, — брякает однажды Тони, давая Дубине закончить сварку двух пластинок брони.

Дело рискованное, но неделю назад Старк слегка перегибает палку — выгоняет робота из мастерской.

Крыть матом и швыряться в него отвёртками — это одно, лишать работы — совсем другое. Дубина обижается настолько, что двое суток манипулятора из кладовки не показывает, и на все увещевания Джарвиса отвечает угрюмым жужжанием. Зрелище жалкое. Тони чувствует себя последним дерьмом и в итоге сдаётся. Двадцать минут кается напротив забаррикадированной двери и в запале обещает дать повозиться с бронёй.

Рискует здоровьем и успехом предполагаемых операций, но оно того стоит — Дубина выкатывается из убежища на первой космической и едва не падает с сорок девятого этажа.

Теперь же увлечённо — и криво! — паяет перчатку, косится на создателя в ожидании похвалы и прожигает дыру в верстаке.

Идиллия, чтоб её.

Старк заливает дымящийся верстак водой из стакана и в очередной раз корит себя за болтливый язык. Уже собирается объяснить, что именно имел в виду, и почему симпатия — опция, для ИскИна доступная, как Брюс отвлекается от работы и коротко улыбается.

— А ты Халку.

Тони заламывает бровь и ловко уворачивается от выпавшего из манипулятора Дубины паяльника.

— Не одно и то же.

_Разве?_

— Разве?

* * *

Проблема большинства людей, оказывающихся в поле зрения Тони, заключается в том, что они совершенно не умеют держать удар.

Бодро отбиваться от подколок, диаметром не шире иглы Terumo [2] вообще не просто, игнорировать выходит не у всех, а вот срываться и пытаться либо грубой силой, либо громким визгом (в зависимости от пола) доказать свою правоту — у каждого второго.

Они кричат, брызжут слюной и совершенно не понимают, что проиграли, не когда Старк с присущей ему непосредственностью выплеснул на них ведро дерьма, а в тот самый момент, когда сами прыгнули в объятия праведного гнева. Это тест, если хотите, но результат Тони интересен далеко не всегда и уж точно не со всеми.

Брюс же в вопросах контроля эксперт и привык держать в узде зверя, куда страшнее Старка.

— Почему ты не помешал? — тихо, но твёрдо спрашивает Кэп.

Голос едва не звенит от еле сдерживаемого гнева, и Беннер им почти горд — случись всё на год раньше, за горло Старка бы хватал отнюдь не Тор. Стив довольно быстро научился находить с ними общий язык на поле боя, но как общаться со Старком без брони, как не струсить в ожидании очередной остро заточенной шутки и не потерять лицо — этого Стив не знает.

А Брюсу грань между «можно» и «нельзя» хорошо знакома. Он шагает по минному полю с уверенностью сапёра, и теперь, когда Кэп с трудом, но осознанно переступает через подкинутую Старком бомбу, а не приземляется точно на неё, он искренне удивляется и снисходит до объяснений. Снимает очки, протирает полами белого халата и в ответ на злой, почти отчаянный взгляд коротко улыбается и пожимает плечами:

— Он всё равно бы это сделал. Со мной или без меня.

* * *

— Ну давай, скажи.

— Что сказать?

— Что я облажался, и теперь из-за меня мир катится к ебеням.

Беннер заканчивает модификацию параметров поиска, откладывает в сторону планшет и поднимает на Старка взгляд.

— Да, ты облажался.

— Чёрт возьми, Брюс, ты говоришь так, словно…

— Тони. Ты, _к счастью_ , облажался. Сделай ты всё правильно, жизнь на планете была бы представлена только металлом.

* * *

Легион восстанавливает Башню быстро. Роботы-уборщики со свойственной им педантичностью и скрупулёзностью вылизывают каждый сантиметр, и для Тони остаётся загадкой, почему никто из них так и не рискует убрать с рабочего стола Беннера чашку Петри.

Та стоит там ещё с вечеринки в честь найденного скипетра Локи, на поверхности агара цветёт неведомая херня всех цветов радуги, и Тони совершенно точно не хочет знать, что Брюс в очередной раз выращивал. Хотя, вероятно, стоит сказать спасибо, что оно не вылезло из чашки и, в отличии от творений Старка, не стремится завоевать мир путём биологической революции.

Тони помнит, в каком восторге был Брюс, когда он показал ему формулу Экстремис и работы Маи по биоэлектронике и робототехнической клеточной хирургии.

Так что хорошо, что Брюс это Брюс.

— Я поцеловала его.

Старк вздрагивает, едва не мазнув рукой по селекционному шедевру Беннера, и резко оборачивается. Чёрный костюм на Наташе смотрится куда уместней, нежели растерянность на лице, и Тони впервые в разговоре с ней не чувствует себя так, словно играет в игре, правила которой не знает.

Странно только, что поделиться этим она решила именно с ним — он для разговоров по душам наихудший кандидат.

— Романофф, если ты думаешь, что о вашем с Брюсом школьном флирте хоть кто-нибудь не знал…

— А потом толкнула в яму, потому что нам нужен был Халк.

Старк замолкает, и Наташа подходит к столу. Отодвигает в сторону чашку Петри и берёт в руки потрёпанный временем блокнот.

— Что бы сделал ты? — спрашивает она.

— Целовать бы не стал, — фыркает Тони, но отшучиваться даже не думает.

Смотрит на ровные строчки формул в блокноте и негромко отвечает:

— Я бы позволил ему выбрать самому.

Наташа едва слышно хмыкает и поднимает на Тони взгляд. Вспоминает, что Старк так уже делал. В Нью-Йорке, посреди битвы с читаури. В собственной лаборатории, когда пятьдесят пятый этаж провалился на пятьдесят четвёртый, а поддержать потолок было некому. В мастерской, когда проектировал Веронику. В квинджете, когда протягивал ему гигантский зуб Халка.

Брюс тонул тогда в отчаянье и вине, но в ответ на несмешную шутку Тони вдруг улыбнулся. Старк тогда сказал, что построит специальный тренировочный зал и что нужно будет непременно повторить.

Едва ли уместное предложение, но Беннер посветлел.

Наташа всё это неожиданно ясно помнит. Выпрямляется и теперь улыбается правильно.

— Тони Старк — беспринципный ублюдок и эгоистичный болван, — тянет она. — Знаешь, Старк. Когда-нибудь не останется никого, кто в это поверит.

* * *

— Джарвис, результаты сканирования.

— Ничего, сэр. Мне жаль.

— У меня четыре спутника на орбите, мне подконтрольны тысячи камер и спектрометров, а я не способен найти одного-единственного человека… Я снова всё испортил?

— Рискну предположить, сэр, что в этот раз дело не в вас.

— Если я не могу его найти, значит, он того не хочет?

— Верно, сэр. Дайте ему время.

— На будущее, Джей: любой сеанс психоанализа начинай с упаковки ксанакса.

— В Йельском университете читают базовый курс по юнгианскому анализу.

— Тебе что, нечем заняться?

— Я уже проанализировал двести сорок две новых системы для производства, что вы занесли в программу. Сто один найденный чертёж был признан неприемлемым и отложен в архив. Также я начал разработку моделей с антигравитационными полями и системами переноса материи…

— Стой. Я же не просил.

— Мне было скучно. Юнгианский анализ или новая модель переменного низкочастотного модулятора?

— Ты невыносим, знаешь?

— Горжусь этим, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Hocoma — медицинская инжиниринговая компания, разрабатывающая инновационное оборудование для реабилитации.  
> [2] — Terumo — медицинская компания, помимо всего прочего выпускающая самые тонкие иглы в мире.


	5. Тони уверенно стоял на ногах

Конкурс на место лучшего друга — ноль желающих на ноль возможных. Обоюдная взаимность.

Роуди и Пеппер занимают места по правое и левое его плечо соответственно, в ушах звучит голос Джарвиса, спину прикрывает Хэппи и армия роботов, любое решение выражается заумной формулой, любой вопрос решается хитроумным взломом, и никто не пытается назвать науку магией, а магию наукой.

Тони уверенно стоит на ногах. У него есть лучший друг, есть женщина, которую он любит, любимое дело и средства, чтобы им заниматься.

«Есть всё и ничего», — это больше не о нём.

Тони Старк уверенно стоит на ногах, а Железному Человеку не нужны напарники.

Кто знает, может, повторяй он это себе почаще, оно бы и сработало.

* * *

— Сэр, а вы знаете, что большинство людей не хочет плавать до того, как научится плавать?

— Да-да. Властолюбец погибает от власти, сребролюбец — от денег, а степной волк от своей независимости [1]. Не слишком тонко, Джей.

— Я ни на что не намекал, сэр.

* * *

Старк знает достаточное количество военных, чтобы более-менее чётко представлять, как выглядят бизнесмены от войны, истинные солдафоны и нездоровые патриоты. В числе первых он успел побыть и сам, вторые составляют добрые семьдесят процентов от всего состава, третьи погибают быстро, бесславно и бестолково.

Он в этом _немного_ разбирается.

Роуди скорее исключение, чем правило, Фьюри мерзопакостный манипулятор, с Марией Хилл он просто _не ладит_ , ну а Кэп… Кэп не пишется в его картину мира, потому как в воображении Тони Старка Капитан Америка — друг и кумир его отца, человек, заслуживший не только уважение, но и дружбу Говарда Старка, идеал и пример для подражания.

Кто-то, достойный восхищения. Незаурядный. Блистательный.

— Я хочу знать, как Локи использовал её для превращения двух умнейших людей в своих летающих обезьян.

 _Охуенный_ , наконец, потому как у иного достучаться до Говарда просто не было бы шанса.

— Обезьян? Я не понял.

Капитан Америка должен был быть…

— Я знаю!

Должен был быть…

— Я знаю, откуда это.

Пеппер говорит, что закатанные глаза ему не идут. Тони считает, что называть Капитана Америка сказочным дураком вот так сразу несколько грубо.

* * *

— Работа в команде, — издевательски передразнивает Тони Кэпа. — Ему что, не рассказали, кто такой Тони Старк?

— Отнюдь, сэр. Капитан Роджерс запрашивал ваш профайл в ЩИТе.

— А что мы там в последний раз написали?

— Засняли, сэр, — вежливо поправляет Джарвис. — Как директор Фьюри показывает вам средний палец в одну из последних ваших с ним встреч.

Старк отвлекается от голографической модели брони и восторженно улыбается.

День не так уж и плох, как ему казалось сначала.

* * *

Тони не имеет привычки гоняться за чужим одобрением.

Ну ладно, это не совсем правда, но ему действительно плевать на всю систему чинов снизу до верху, нет никакого дела до злых на язык и скорых на расправу СМИ, и он с незапамятных времён не тратит время на попытки себя оправдать.

Пеппер и Роуди единственные, чьё мнение имеет значение и чьего разочарования он боится. Это проще, чем может показаться, их терпение и вера тоже не бесконечны, но _эй!_ Он старается. Правда.

С Кэпом же они не сходятся глобально и во всём, это сильно мешает, но совместное «чуть не сдохли» слегка сглаживает острые углы — Тони принимает протянутую Кэпом руку и целые сутки воздерживается от особенно гнусных издёвок. А потом сгоряча приглашает Мстителей пожить в Башне, чувствует себя шагнувшим на путь просветления буддистом и тихонько радуется тому, что Роджерс предсказуемо отказывается. То ли правда чувствует, что Старк ляпнул не подумав, то ли закомплексован настолько, что видит подачку даже там, где её и в помине нет.

Тони не сильно волнуют мотивы Кэпа, поэтому он молча жмёт ему руку и со спокойным сердцем уезжает вместе с Брюсом. Надо перекроить Башню под нужды всей команды, сконструировать вертолётную площадку так, чтобы на ней умещался квинджет, и показать наконец Беннеру десятиэтажное научное счастье.

Кроме того, «ПЕППЕР» на фронтоне шуткой не было, он как раз присмотрел потенциально бесхозный многоэтажный домик недалеко от Гарлема, а в магазине игрушек на Бродвее пылится прелестный трёхметровый зайка.

Куча дел, среди которых нет очередной инопланетной угрозы, но встречаются они несколько раньше, чем планирует Старк.

Он все ещё консультант ЩИТа, и Фьюри — вежливо — приглашает его поработать над турбинами Хеликерриера. Шанс встретиться на платформе крайне мал, но у Тони с мирозданием счёты старые — они сталкиваются у Фьюри в кабинете.

Старк винит эффект неожиданности, Роджерс, как всегда, Старка.

— О! — восклицает Тони. — Капитан Обомшелая Девственность! Фьюри и тебя на короткий поводок посадил?

Плюхается в кресло, ничуть не пугаясь мрачно возвышающегося над ним Роджерса, и нахально вздёргивает брови. Слишком поздно соображает, что этот бугор в отношениях они уже, вроде как, проехали, чувствует слабый укол совести и мысленно обрастает бронёй.

Стив заводится с полуоборота и — это уже традиция — стискивает челюсти, обхватывает себя руками крепче, желваки играют под кожей, а скулы гневно краснеют. Им удалось сработаться на поле боя, но здесь и сейчас они одни. Здесь нет Мстителей, им не нужно прикрывать друг другу спину, а в отсутствии общего врага они едва ли друзья.

Не друзья и не товарищи. Старк готовится к очередной страшной ссоре на грани драки, смотрит исподлобья и задиристо, но Роджерс вдруг шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, слегка расслабляется, и Тони с лёгким разочарование понимает — он промахнулся мимо спускового крючка.

Пожимает плечами и наугад пробует:

— Капитан Сосулька?

— Повторяешься.

— Капитан не Капитан?

— Мимо, Старк.

— Капитан Тугие Штанишки?

— Серьёзно? — Роджерс заламывает бровь, и Старк не то чтобы рад очевидно развившемуся у Кэпа иммунитету, но на скользнувшую по губам улыбку невольно отвечает.

Он уже даже почти готов признать, что, может быть, когда-нибудь, ещё очень нескоро, но вполне вероятно и не исключено, что они всё-таки найдут общий язык, как вдруг Стив, смущаясь и отводя взгляд, выдаёт:

— Спасибо.

— За что? — не понимает Тони.

— За то, что искал меня во льдах. Я читал отчёты…

Роджерс ловит взгляд Старка, осекается и давит в себе острое желание отступить на шаг назад. Кончики пальцев слегка покалывает, он почти чувствует вес щита в руках и не выхватывает его из-за спины только потому, что перед ним Тони Старк.

Без брони, без колюще-режущих предметов в руках и без каких-либо шансов на победу.

— Старк? — нерешительно окликает он.

Губы Тони кривятся в злой ухмылке, и Стиву кажется, будто он с ноги вышиб дверь в напичканную лазерами комнату. Неловко замирает на пороге, окружённый опасно-красными, чувствительными лучами и теперь не смеет двинуться — одно неосторожное движение, и рванёт.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — отмахивается Старк, и Роджерс буквально слышит металлический звон захлопнувшейся лицевой панели. — Экспедиции — это последняя воля отца.

Роджерс непонятливо хмурится, и Тони морщится как от сильной головной боли.

— Говарда? — переспрашивает Стив и тем самым забивает последний гвоздь в свой гроб.

— Именно. — Старк поднимается с кресла, упуская возможность пошутить над потрясающей дедукцией Роджерса, и одёргивает пиджак. — «Не прекращать поисков Капитана Америка»… Мой первый приказ не мог отменять его последний. Это вроде как незаконно.

Огибает замершего Кэпа по широкой дуге и зачем-то поясняет:

— Будь оно иначе, ты бы так и пускал слюни в арктические льды, — улыбается криво, болезненно и безжалостно припечатывает: — Так что смотри, Роджерс. Не сдохни за какой-нибудь особенно благородный идеал — твоя жизнь обошлась мне в пять миллиардов.

Уходит, радуясь, что двери автоматические и хлопнуть он ими не может, и не замечает, как неуловимо меняется взгляд Стива.

Ещё один недостающий кусочек мозаики встаёт на место. Он всё ещё злится, но, кажется, начинает понимать.

* * *

— Мой отец конструировал бомбы, открывал новые химические элементы и поднимал машины в воздух. Он был умнейшим человеком своего времени, на двадцать лет его опережал и восхищался двухметровым качком в лосинах, который не способен отличить Python от Java… Джарвис, что я упускаю?

— Гипертекстуальная база данных, сэр.

— Дело в моей детской фиксации на отце?

— Начать загрузку?

— Джей.

— …

— _Ты вздохнул?_

* * *

Попытки Стива поговорить напоминают попытки Халка открыть дверь, не сорвав её с петель.

Наблюдать со стороны забавно, но в последний раз все едва не кончается катастрофой — Брюс что-то там путает с очередной сывороткой, ядовито-фиолетовая жидкость сначала предупредительно шипит, а затем всё же взрывается. Халк, нелепо отфыркивающийся от попавшей в нос дряни, сидит на том, что когда-то было стулом, рассерженно отпихивает от себя рабочий стол, неосторожно разбивая ещё несколько опасного цвета склянок, и выглядит сначала зло, а затем виновато.

Виновато, потому что громкое «Блять!», вырвавшееся у вбежавшего в полуразрушенную лабораторию Старка, скорее разочарованное, чем испуганное. А зло, потому что фиолетовая жижа никак не хочет высмаркиваться.

А на Жестянке нет брони, и он вроде как не собирается обороняться. Он отпихивает в сторону покорёженный металл, бесстрашно подходит к громиле и, тяжко вздохнув, смотрит в комично виноватые глаза:

— Ну и чего Беннер снова намешал?

Халк с упоением ковыряется в носу, вытаскивает палец с нехорошо светящейся фиолетовой дрянью и суёт в лицо Старку.

— О, — отшатнувшись, выдаёт тот и тянется к чудом уцелевшему чемоданчику.

Выуживает оттуда пластиковый пакет и ватную палочку, берёт с пальца образец и передаёт его одному из роботов-уборщиков.

— Эту дрянь нужно смыть, — коротко командует он, и Халку не то чтобы нравятся приказы, но здесь он с Жестянкой согласен. — Понимаешь?

Халк фыркает, тем самым выражая всю степень собственного недовольства подобным недоверием, поднимается, _бережно_ отпихивает Старка в сторону и гордо шествует к двери — слава высоким потолкам и широким проходам в Башне.

Препятствие возникает прямо перед лестницей — в лифт на этом этаже Халк попросту не помещается, а двери открываются автоматически везде, кроме выходов на боковые лестницы. Он честно пытается аккуратно дёрнуть за ручку, но, промахнувшись первый раз, зло рычит и дёргает со всей дури.

Дверь летит через весь коридор и чудом не сносит шедшему за ним Старку голову. Тот вжимается в стену, но плечо всё же задевает — руку неловко крутит назад, Тони от неожиданности болезненно вскрикивает и грузно оседает на пол.

Следом за этим выясняется сразу две вещи.

Пол Башни выдерживает бегущего Халка. Это раз.

Халк умеет извиняться. Это два.

— Халк жалеть, — виновато рычит тот и легко вытаскивает вошедшую в бетонную стену металлическую дверь.

Так вот Халк _не умеет_ открывать двери, не срывая их с петель, а Роджерс не умеет говорить со Старком, не переходя на крик. Швыряется словами, как Халк дверьми и, в отличие от него же, совершенно не умеет извиняться.

Тони тоже не привык вслух раскаиваться в сказанном, и этот нелепый замкнутый круг начинает порядком подбешивать.

— Он меня не слышит. — Тони приваривает один контакт к другому, снимает сварочную маску и вытирает пот с лица. — Для него есть два мнения — его и неправильное.

Брюс бросает на него взгляд поверх очков и возвращается к расчётам.

— Он заливает с плакатов о демократии и свободе выбора, а сам предпочитает носиться за несогласными и дерьмо из голов выбивать, а свое мнение — вбивать. Щитом.

Беннер тихонько вздыхает и отодвигает планшет в сторону.

— Завидная твердолобость, мне даже немного… Что?

— Здесь другое странно.

— Крылья на шлеме? Да, мне тоже неясно, на черта они нужны, но Фьюри запретил кардинально менять дизайн костюма, поэтому…

— Тони. Я о другом.

— Ещё более странном, чем крылья?

— Да, — терпеливо поясняет Брюс. — Стив не слышит тебя, верно, но необычно здесь то, что ты его слышишь.

Тони вздрагивает, и верстак снова дымится. Дубина радостно тушит продырявленную столешницу, щедро окатывая и папочку, и инструменты пеной, и, довольный своей работой, откатывается обратно в угол.

— Ты как будто бы даже боишься, что…

— Брюс.

— Да?

— Помолчи.

* * *

Когда Тони понимает, что собственной добровольной капитуляцией всех проблем не решишь, беда, чёрт возьми, не только в нём, а достучаться до капитана не представляется возможным, он выбрасывает нерадостные мысли из головы и перестаёт по этому поводу раздражаться.

Почти.

Даже думает, что почти _совсем_ перестаёт, и именно этот момент Роджерс выбирает, чтобы заявиться в Башню.

Не то чтобы он не имеет на это право. Разумеется, имеет. Башня уже больше двух месяцев носит название Башни Мстителей, и хотя Кэп, в отличие от всех остальных, тут не живёт, комнату, тренажёрный зал и место на парковке Тони для него предусмотрел. Не мог не предусмотреть — он не святой, конечно, и Роджерса на дух не переносит, но не стоит путать сволочизм со склочностью.

Первого в Старке ни на грамм, второго — на троих хватит.

Кэп имеет полное право здесь находиться, но он приходит именно в субботний вечер, а они слишком громко ржут, чтобы расслышать Джарвиса, оповещающего их о том, что прибыл капитан Роджерс. Тот поднимается на указанный ИскИном этаж, а дальше идёт на звук.

Заходит в гостиную, и застаёт весьма любопытную и необычную картину: Старк, Наташа, Клинт и Брюс валяются на раскинутых по полу подушках, на гигантском экране телевизора свора бородатых карликов мочит чудовищных монстров [2], в комнате пахнет пиццей, алкоголем и проклятым уютом.

Кэп неловко замирает на пороге и бедром задевает кресло.

Первым на звук оборачивается Клинт. Охает, опрокидывает бутылку с пивом, то выплёскивается Старку на колени, и он тут же грязно ругается. Бартон, кажется, пытается вытянуться по стойке смирно, Наташа садится и смущённо прикусывает раскрасневшуюся от острого соуса губу, а Брюс невозмутимо ставит фильм на паузу и поднимается:

— Стив, — улыбается он и протягивает ему руку. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, я… — Кэп растерянно пожимает протянутую ладонь и смотрит на Тони. — Простите, я не знал, что…

Старк выглядит странно, а Стив сам не знает, за что извиняется. За то, что ворвался в чужой дом? За то, что оказался нежеланным гостем на чужой вечеринке? За то, что называет себя лидером команды, частью которой, вероятно, не является?

Стиву не нравится чувствовать себя идиотом, и ещё больше он не любит к себе жалости, а те выглядят настолько виноватыми и _сочувствующими_ , что где-то в глубине насквозь промёрзшей души поднимает голову страшный зверь — Стив злится, стискивает кулаки и отворачивается в сторону.

На Наташе нелепая пижама с Микки Маусом, Клинт щеголяет в белой майке, на Брюсе безразмерный свитер, а Старк впервые на его памяти в спортивных штанах и без вечного лэптопа в руках — Роджерс кажется себе громоздким и неуместным. На нём, к счастью, нет формы, но за спиной по-прежнему висит щит и…

И от него несёт войной в мирное время. Это — последняя капля.

Стив переступает с ноги на ногу, перехватывает щит поудобней и делает шаг назад.

— Я пришёл за образцами, которые Фьюри отправил тебе на прошлой неделе, — бесцветно говорит он Брюсу.

— Да, конечно, — с готовностью отзывается Беннер и, отряхнув с брюк крошки, кивает ему на коридор. — Пойдём.

Они исчезают за поворотом, Наташа и Клинт переглядываются, а Тони отбрасывает в сторону пакет чипсов.

— Неловко вышло, — признаётся Соколиный Глаз. — Нам следовало его позвать?..

— Четыре киносубботы назад, — едко отзывается Старк, вытирая руки о бумажную салфетку. — Кэп и хоббиты. Серьёзно, Бартон?

В голосе Тони яда больше обычного, и он слишком сильно старается выглядеть равнодушным, чтобы в это хоть кто-нибудь поверил.

Субботний вечер появился в их жизни совершенно случайно месяц назад, и теперь об этом поздно жалеть.

Случайное стечение обстоятельств — жил в Башне только Брюс, Тони наведывался туда с очевидным постоянством, но нос из мастерской показывал редко и слишком ранним утром, чтобы застать кого-нибудь, кроме Беннера, а Клинт и Наташа, занятые работой на ЩИТ, тут только ночевали. Пересечься шансов было мало, но однажды Старк приехал на час раньше, Бартон и Романофф, вымотанные после очередной миссии, как есть свалились в гостиной, Беннер, ведомый врачебным состраданием, выполз из норы и принялся латать очередную дырку в боку Клинта, а Джарвис по какому-то неясному разумению включил телевизор.

На экране Гэндальф шарахнул посохом по камню и возопил историческое «Ты не пройдёшь!». Почему-то в тот конкретный момент фраза показалась смешнее прежнего. Дырка в боку Клинта была зашита, на столе красовались три громадных пиццы, под столом — ящик пива, а на экране Властелин Колец.

Так всё и началось, и сейчас, попытавшись вписать в сложившуюся картину Роджерса и потерпев сокрушительное фиаско, Старк с отвращением косится на ставшую непривлекательной пиццу и выключает телевизор.

Никто из них даже и не подумал позвать Стива, и в этом не было злого умысла, просто…

 _Кэп и Хоббиты_. Да смешно же!

Тони не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но он чувствует, от этого на душе тоскливо и мерзко, а всезнающий взгляд Наташи отнюдь не помогает.

— Что? — огрызается он.

Романофф улыбается, потуже затягивая смешной рыжий хвостик, и пожимает плечами.

— Странно, да? Обычно это ты у нас тормозишь у порога и несёшься прочь.

Тони хочется возразить, привести ей сотню доводов в пользу того, что он последний, кого можно напугать толпой, но она так чертовски права, что он не находит в себе сил отыграться.

Он крепко стоит на ногах, и ему не нужны напарники. Но чёрт бы побрал Джарвиса и его намёки.

* * *

— Разберу тебя на запчасти, сделаю из манипулятора миксер, а из материнской платы подставку для чайника. _Положи реактор на место сейчас же_.

Дубина аккуратно кладёт арк-реактор на верстак, покаянно склоняет голову и, обиженно чирикая, откатывается обратно. Манипулятором в угол. Тони совестно, но извиняться он не торопится.

Садится на стул, вздыхает и обводит мастерскую взглядом.

— Знаешь, Джарвис, я при желании могу на пивной банке и пальчиковой батарейке в космос улететь.

— Плаванье, сэр.

— Ага. Помню.

* * *

Когда Тони приходит в себя, он первым делом тянется к груди. Чувствует под пальцами толстый слой бинтов, не чувствует арк-реактора и тихо, хрипло смеётся. Грудная клетка тут же отзывается болью, но эта боль — приятная.

В кресле напротив больничной койки спит Пеппер, а на экране телевизора видеоролик с его взрывающимися в небе костюмами сменяет репортаж с места падения трёх Хеликерриеров ЩИТа. Репортёр что-то сбивчиво рассказывает о чудом спасённом Капитане Америка и бежавшем Фьюри.

Затем срочное сообщение из Лондона: на Гринвич падает огромный инопланетный корабль, а небо рвут очередные межгалактические порталы. На заснятом случайным прохожим видео мелькает знакомый красный плащ.

Передовица пестрит яркими заголовками.

_Самый дорогой фейерверк в истории Америки: Железный Человек уничтожает все свои костюмы!_

_ЩИТ скомпрометирован: вернётся ли Капитан Америка на свой пост?_

_На Гринвич падают все девять миров: жив ли Тор?_

_Наташа Романофф: на чьей же она стороне?_

_МИР В ОГНЕ: ГДЕ ЖЕ МСТИТЕЛИ?_

Дейли Бьюгл с упоением мусолит одну катастрофу за другой, последующая статья гаже предыдущей, а Тони вдруг неожиданно ясно понимает: Киллиан готовил теракт за терактом, его самого едва не похоронили под завалами собственного дома, президент висел в костюме Воителя над горящим танкером, Кэп, убегая из оказавшегося Гидрой ЩИТа, спрыгнул с сорок третьего этажа и чуть было не утонул в проклятой луже, нью-йоркцев едва не расстреляли Хеликерриеры, а Земля запросто могла взорваться из-за прихоти обезумевшего Тёмного Эльфа.

Мир летел коту под хвост, но никому из них даже в голову не пришло попросить о помощи другого.

Пеппер просыпается, разбуженная шорохом, тут же подскакивает с кресла и подходит к нему. Выглядит она малость ужасно, но Пеппер принадлежит как раз к тем немногочисленным женщинам, которым злость и усталость к лицу.

Сжимает его ладонь, а Тони неотрывно смотрит на экран телевизора.

— Мы фееричные мудаки, — негромко замечает он.

— Плаванье, Тони, — повторяет она недавние слова Джарвиса.

— Да. Я стараюсь.

* * *

Тони сбегает из больницы как раз тогда, когда из больницы сбегает и Кэп.

Вероятно, это несколько самоуверенно даже для него, потому как Роджерс всё же суперсолдат, а Старк такой же регенерацией уж точно похвастаться не может, но послушайте.

Он не специально. Так совпало.

Они встречаются в Башне Мстителей в тот же день. Стив выглядит постаревшим и растерянным, Тони, напротив, выспавшимся и помолодевшим.

Роджерс прокашливается и прежде, чем Старк ляпнет что-нибудь непоправимое, небрежно роняет:

— Тревожная кнопка.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — парирует Тони.

Комната Кэпа располагается этажом ниже, и он, конечно же, может выбрать любую свободную, но останавливается именно в той, которую проектировали для него.

Через неделю к ним в Башне присоединяется Тор. Ещё через пару дней — Клинт и Наташа. Брюс, искренне обидевшийся на Старка из-за Мандарина, выползает из лаборатории как раз к очередной субботе.

Стив по-прежнему не смотрит фильмы вместе с ними.

* * *

— Тор тебе не говорил, куда пошёл за ответами?

— Со мной мало кто откровенничает.

* * *

Тони прекрасно знает, где находится таинственное «нахер», и никого не стесняется туда послать. Стив Роджерс не исключение, Капитан он там Америка или нет.

Старк может плеваться ядом, регулярно отыскивать места послабее, швыряться остротами через слово и хронически попадать ими в цель — этого у него не отнять. А Стив не сразу учится реагировать на это достойно. Он сначала злится, отвечая ещё большими оскорблениями и обидными намёками, затем через раз учится игнорировать, и только потом — давать отпор.

У Старка после разговоров на грани фола горчит на языке, у Роджерса пересыхает во рту, и если они и пытаются показать, как глубоко им на это плевать, то одинаково загнанные выражения лиц и очевидное разочарование от того, что ни один, ни второй в очередной раз не был услышан, их предаёт.

Тони может хоть сотню раз ошибаться, но его неправота не делает правым Стива — об этом все почему-то всегда забывают. И именно в этом всегда всё дело.

— Джарвис, почему твоя система оповещения не работает как надо? — спрашивает Тони, яростно растирая глаза и наощупь включая кофеварку.

В мастерской закончились кофейные зёрна, и пришлось выползти наружу — вынужденная необходимость. Встретить в половину четвёртого утра на кухне дома в Малибу Роджерса он точно не рассчитывал.

— Чтобы получить ответ, нужно задать вопрос, сэр, — припечатывает Джарвис.

Уголки губ Стива дёргаются в намеке на улыбку, и Старк, смирившись с неизбежным, почти падает на стул.

— Ты интеллигентный хам, Джей. — Разом заглатывает первую порцию и жмёт на кнопку снова. — А ты — не моя галлюцинация.

— Нет, — качает головой Стив, тихонько хмыкая.

— Малыши уже легли, петухи ещё не встали, Кэп. — Тони обхватывает двумя ладонями следующую чашку кофе и склоняет голову к плечу. — Посему я делаю вывод, что спать тебе не дают отцы-основатели, патриотические лозунги и мой порочный образ жизни. Отвечая на твой первый вопрос, скажу «нет». Я не переплавил Легион. Ответ на твой второй вопрос — да, но не обольщайся. Я действительно переписал Джарвиса при живом Вижене, и подумай, прежде чем сказать — мёртвый Вижен тебе бы точно не понравился, поэтому снова — нет. Я не буду об этом спорить. Почему? Потому что. Не стыдно ли мне? Ни капли. Хочу ли я…

— Адрес этого дома можно найти в интернете,— перебивает его Кэп.

— Что? Да, но…

— Весь мир знает, что ты здесь живёшь.

— Да, к чему ты…

— Весь мир. В том числе и толпы головорезов, которых по твою душу не мало.

— Мне не нравится уверенность в твоём голосе — люди меня _любят_ , но да — знает, и я все ещё не… Ты специально ставишь вопрос так, чтобы я ответил «да»?

— Подловил, — улыбается Стив, но тут же становится серьёзным. — Правда, здесь небезопасно.

— Не поспоришь, но, Кэп, положа руку на сердце, — отставляет чашку в сторону и пожимает плечами, — мы оба могли умереть и раньше... Выпьешь чего-нибудь? Могу предложить тёплого молока, но, учти, я _не дам_ тебе этого забыть…

Следующий кусочек мозаики встаёт на место, и Стив, вероятно, никогда не перестанет злиться. Но всё же научится понимать.

* * *

В близкой к критической ситуации Тони генерирует воистину самоубийственные идеи, мыслит самоотверженным сердечком, а не головой и отдаётся на волю фатальному, слепому оптимизму.

Три открытия, которые делает Стив в Заковии.

Стив ни дня не сможет прожить без войны, всеобщее благо для него либо всеобщее, либо не благо вовсе, а поле боя не место для компромиссов.

Три вещи, которые подмечает в Заковии Старк.

— Я буду скучать, Тони, — коротко улыбнувшись, признаётся Роджерс.

Собственное имя из уст Кэпа звучит непривычно, но это большой шаг вперёд.

Собственное имя из уст Стива (совместное «дважды едва не сдохли» — следует называть его по имени) — это странно, и он вроде как пытается открыть дверь, не сорвав её с петель.

Когда-нибудь их неумение договориться приведёт мир к войне.

Когда-нибудь. Но ещё не сейчас.

* * *

— Сэр, Мария Хилл на линии.

— Пошли её к чёрту, Джей.

— Боюсь, она настаивает.

Старк косится на присланную Хилл папку, глухо ругается и отбрасывает заляпанное машинным маслом полотенце в сторону.

— Соедини.

«АРС» — единственная надпись на документе.

Когда-нибудь их неумение договориться приведёт мир к войне.

Когда-нибудь… _Сейчас?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Тони и Джарвис цитируют "Степного волка" Германа Гессе.  
> [2] — Мстители смотрят "Хоббитов". Ну а что.


	6. В жизни Тони Старка сосуществовали Машины и люди

Или Люди и машины. Или не сосуществовали, а друг друга терпели. Едва держали себя в руках, друг с другом смирялись и друг до друга снисходили. И не то чтобы Машины могли терпеть, держать себя в руках, смиряться и снисходить. И не то чтобы Люди порой были лучше, а сам Тони уверен, какое из слов писать с заглавной буквы.

В этом вообще было немного смысла — снова и снова пережёвывать одно и то же, рассуждать о вечном, загоняя себя в угол, навязчиво мудрствовать и ходить по кругу. Мозг Тони не запрограммирован на умственные жвачки, Старк всегда работал на предупреждение.

Просто в жизни Тони Старка были и машины, и люди. Но иногда одних он любил больше других.

* * *

— Роуди, тут такое дело…

— Ага.

— Что это за звук?

— Я на задании. Ну знаешь — парочка-другая ракетных установок, сотня-другая боевиков, пушечные залпы.

— Ты дышишь, как чихуахуа-астматик.

— Как незатейливо.

— Затраханный чихуахуа-астматик.

— Боже, Тони. Что случилось?

— Вот чисто теоретически, что если…

— _Блять!_

— Роуди?

— Искусственные стабилизаторы полетели. Так о чём ты?

— Вот чисто теоретически. Сколько времени мне могло потребоваться на разжигание межнационального конфликта, и как сильно премьер-министру Китая нравился его личный самолёт?

* * *

Компьютер думал двоичными кодами — нули и единицы. Ничего такого, чего Старк не мог бы разгадать, логически препарировать, разложить по полочкам и при необходимости собрать вновь. Он мог раз за разом разбирать и собирать Дубину, переписывать и дополнять код Джарвиса и перекраивать одного Марка за другим. От этого Дубина не переставал быть Дубиной, Джарвис всегда оставался Джарвисом, а каждый последующий Марк был лучше предыдущего.

С людьми было иначе.

Человеку нельзя вскрыть черепную коробку, исправить очередной баг, заменить одну материнскую плату другой, отладить программу и выпустить в народ до следующей поломки. Одни люди походили на крутую операционную систему в старом корпусе и с дерьмовой оперативкой, другие сверкали новеньким железом, но висли как ITS в конце шестидесятых, а третьи щеголяли логотипом Vista на лбу, и этим всё было сказано.

К ним не прилагалось инструкции по эксплуатации.

И если с машинами Тони обходился и без неё, то некоторым людям она была необходима.

* * *

— О! Свечи, вино, не подгоревшее мясо… У нас праздник?

— Так. Всего лишь четырнадцатое сентября.

— Битва при Винчестере? Андерсон додумался запихнуть в пишущую машинку ленту? Дункан повесилась на шарфе? Или, нет, постой… Киттинджер?

— Знаешь, Тони, иногда я вот настолько близка к твоему убийству.

— Нет, у нас ещё есть прусские феодалы, но… _Чёрт._

— Да.

— Пеп, ну не дуйся, я и о своём дне рождения помню не каждый год, а это…

— Меня поздравил Роуди. Хэппи. Брюс, Наташа, Клинт, Стив. Прилетал Тор — подарил ящик золота и каких-то космических камней…

— Пеп.

— Звонила Кристин Эверхарт. Ещё несколько журналисток и бывших и нынешних моделей Maxim. Парочка генеральных директоров, политиков, военных…

— Пеппер.

— Тони, когда день рождения Джарвиса?

— Девятое февраля, но это не имеет никакого… _Я всё понял, Пеппер, пожалуйста, положи нож!_

* * *

Некоторые люди болтались на шее мёртвым грузом, как блок питания размером с фольксваген. Но если его Тони мог уменьшить до размеров вполне компактного арк-реактора и безбоязненно вставить в грудь, то подобные эксперименты над людьми, вероятней всего, карались бы законом. Обществом, моралью и совестью.

Есть, конечно, частицы Пима, но ну их к чёрту — и Хэнка, и его муравьёв.

Кроме того, люди у сердца — идея плохая. Курицей, несущей золотые яйца, он уже побыл.

Ему хватило. Некоторым (многим) людям — нет.

* * *

— Бартон, не стоит обижать Бриноки.

— Парни, хватит засорять…

— И почему никто не боится обижать думботов?

— Потому что думботы не выдергивают другим руки, когда проигрывают, а Бриноки это делает.

— Старк, Бартон, либо вы сейчас же…

— Ой, ладно, Кэп! Это из…

— Я знаю откуда это! _Хватит. Засорять. Эфир._

— Да прибудет с тобой сила.

— О великий Оби-Ван Кеноби [1].

* * *

Вся проблема с людьми заключалась в доверии.

С машинами — если, конечно, на них не стоял штамп Хаммер Индастриз — об этом переживать не приходилось.

Фьюри вот так лишился глаза, Старку же вытащили сердце. Подобное всегда случалось внезапно, такое было не предсказать. Какая-нибудь миловидная старушка сжимает своими морщинистыми ладонями твои руки, шустрый пацан просит потрогать доспех, маленькая девочка виснет на шее и тут… БАХ!

Секунду назад ты был просто патентованным и привилегированным идиотом — сейчас ты распятый за собственную глупость идиот с кишками поверх брони.

Суровая правда, после такого трудно жить и ещё труднее — доверять, но он сам выбрал этот путь.

Сам построил себе новое сердце, броню и Джарвиса — людей вокруг ему выбрать не дали.

Но что если (только «если»!) «по независящим от него обстоятельствам», «без чёткого понимания с их стороны», «совершенно внезапно», «вдруг» и «вне рамок его картины мира» и есть то самое прекрасное, что отличает окружающих его хороших людей от машин?

Не в лучшую или в худшую сторону, а просто — отличает?

Что если случайность уравнивает первых со вторыми?

Что если оба слова писать с заглавной буквы?

* * *

— Джарвис?

— _Сэр?_

— И нечего так удивляться.

— Восемь часов утра — я слегка изумлён.

— Ты слегка _прихренел_ , Джей, признай.

— Интересная формулировка, сэр. Мои лингвистические настройки вряд ли позволят мне её воспроизвести, однако, рискну предположить, что она в данном случае уместна — восемь часов утра.

— Эй! Иногда я встаю вовремя…

— Поверьте, сэр. Не встаёте.

— Общение с Пеппер не идёт тебе на пользу, знаешь, да?

— Феномен эмоционального заражения.

— Что?

— Что?

* * *

Если писать оба слова с заглавной буквы, то в жизни Тони Старка сосуществовали Машины и Люди. Или Люди и Машины. Терпели, едва держали себя в руках, друг с другом смирялись и друг до друга снисходили.

И те, и другие в жизни Тони Старка это умели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Тони и Клинт троллят Кэпа, а Кэп смотрел "Звёздные войны". Бриноки — это Бриноки, а думботы — это думботы.


End file.
